


Until Moondown

by Ohtd_luv4ever



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Bog King wants to go to the Ball, Cinderfella au, F/M, Nervous Bog, New potion, Plum just want's everyone to have love, Sassy Marianne, Scheming Plum, Shy Bog, first of three arcs finished now, glamours, there are things stirring, these dorks are so in love and they just need to admit it, transition chapter up!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtd_luv4ever/pseuds/Ohtd_luv4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Directions. Dust yourself just as the sun goes down, find a mirror to complete the spell. Be out of sight before Moondown when the effect wears off.” </p>
<p>Swallowing heavily, he tossed it into his face, coughing at the odd smell it exuded. After a few moments, when he didn’t feel anything happen, he chanced a look into the still water and gaped at the change. Incredulously he ran his hand over the new face, unnerved when he felt his own skin under his hands but the reflection didn’t match. Shuddering slightly the goblin closed the bottle and tucked it away. It was dark enough now that he didn’t need to worry about becoming blinded, so he took to the air and left the dark forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's in a face

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the StrangeMmagic fic kingdom. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> find me on tumblr for sneak peeks, updates on other things ect. 
> 
> http://ohtd-love-forever.tumblr.com/

  

He Hated this time of year.

 Spring.

When the flowers bloomed and everything became unbearably optimistic and cheerful; the bright sun managing to worm its way through the crevices of the dark forests canopy. For creatures used to living in shadow and shade, the blinding golden light was a nuisance they tried to avoid at all costs. It was never good to be without a sense in the danger ridden woods.

However the risk of losing their sight for a time was far more preferable than incurring the wrath of the king, who was well known for his hatred of anything brightly lit or even remotely related to love; so each spring the primroses came down as quickly as the goblins could get to them. The patch that grew along the unofficial ‘gate’ to enter the dark forest were an especially persistent bunch, often requiring several pruning attempts before the flowers gave up for another year.

It was the news of fairies near the gate that brought the Bog King out from his castle. After the incident a few weeks ago when a female was bold enough to enter the dark forest seeking a petal, the monarch had taken to patrolling the closest borders himself. A sneer curled his lips as the goblin looked up at the towering pink blooms nearest to the gate, the grip he had on his staff tightening as he beheld the objects of his hatred. Even as the familiar memories rose up in his mind’s eye to try and choke him, sunlight filtered through the petals above and cast a pink glow over anything they hovered over. Shaking his head, the Bog King banished the painful remembrances back to their dark corner and refocused himself to the task at hand. 

 If there was any way to be found that would ensure the wretched plants never grew again no price would be too high, but as of yet there had never been anything that could stop the flowers every spring.

The sun was nearly too bright even where the goblin king was hidden under the thick canopy of his kingdom, the borders edge was where the wretched flowers bloomed the heaviest and there were several away from any concealing shade or cover. Loathe as he was to leave the relative safety of his forest, his desire to eradicate the pesky flora was a burning urge that compelled him to get rid of the plants as soon as he could. 

Just as Bog was gathering his wings behind him to take off, a screeching roar resounded through the area and stopped him in his tracks. Instinctively the goblin shot into the air, his weapon held at the ready and he whirled in a tight circle, hoping to spot the scaly threat before it could get its teeth into him.

When the sound came again, only on the light side of the border, the king’s fright began to ebb, and he flitted to a branch to peer out into the neighboring kingdom. Whoever was being hunted should hope that they had wings to bring them out of danger, otherwise Bog was sure that the reptile would be getting an easy snack.

Sure enough, not a few moments later the large green form of a lizard came galloping over the ridge of a hill, but what caught the Bog King’s attention was not the small elf fleeing for its life on the ground, but instead on iridescent purple wings and a slender form that was clinging to a spine on the beasts head. Staring in disbelief at the fairy, the goblin shook his head to see if he was imagining anything. When he looked again and the female was Still trying to wrangle the predator, Bog gave a startled laugh. Now he really had seen everything.

A shrieking blond fairy was following behind the monstrous reptile, crying out and generally behaving exactly how Bog expected fairies to be. Weak and easily frightened. Yet the direct contradiction to his thoughts was currently shouting directions to the clearly terrified elf, her delicate looking wings propelling the fairy ahead of the hunting lizard and to the stalks of blueberry plants.

When she used the fruit as a weapon, smacking the scaly beast straight in its right eye the king couldn’t help but begrudgingly be impressed at her thinking. When the reptile raised its head however, hunger and anger burning in its gaze the fairy seemed to quail, and for a few moments Bog became certain that the oddly courageous behavior was about to come to an end. Instead he heard a rather pitiful by goblin standards attempt at an intimidating growl, and watched the fairy wave her arms at the beast. What was surprising was that it Worked, and the lizard slunk away with what almost sounded like a whimper.

The fairies were close enough now that Bog could make out their individual voices and faces, and with a shock the goblin recognized the princesses of the light kingdom. He had heard of the broken engagement of the crown princess of course, he wasn’t as ignorant as that. Knowing of the future ruler of a neighboring kingdom was common sense.

And yet the dark haired female looked different to Bog, not like any fairy he had even seen before. Her clothing was far more practical for one, less flowy skirts and more spikes. Even the colors were more subdued than he had ever observed being worn on a maiden before. Her eyes were painted in vivid purples that echoed the shimmering of her wings, and the sword at her hip gleamed in the light.

A sudden odd sensation startled the goblin king as he felt something he hadn’t in many years uncurling in his breast. Curiosity. Clearly the princess wasn’t how rumors made her out to be; no respectable fairy maiden would ever dress so aggressively let alone take on full grown reptiles without a problem. Swallowing slightly, Bog caught the last few snippets of their conversation even as the two fairies flew away, thoughts of the spring ball beginning to ping around in his mind as glowing violet wings disappeared into the distance.

Shaking his head once she was out of sight, the Bog King turned his attention back to the flowers, his previously softened expression tightening in anger once more as he mercilessly hacked the blooms from their stems. It shouldn’t matter one bit that the female had….impressed him, he should be able to put her from his mind easily.

Yet not even the visceral satisfaction that came with destroying the pink flowers was able to put the princess from his mind, her fierce attack on the lizard and sheer courage in the face of danger so unusual for her kind that the goblin kept thinking about the encounter even as he flew back to his castle.

It took two hours of pacing his throne room before he finally stuck with a decision. It would be tricky, the person he would have to deal with wasn’t fond of him nor was he of her, but if he was to attend the ball and see the princess again he would need help. Finally, with a deep breath for some added courage the king went down to his dungeons. There in the deepest pit he had, a glowing blue spider silk cage was placed. He knew the instant that his prisoner understood who her visitor was, the caustic and high pitched voice flinging its customary greeting to him.

“Are you going to let me talk about that fateful day oh Bog King?”

“No.”

“Then why are you here? It must be something terribly important for you to come visit little ol’ me.”

The sugar plum fairy tilted her head into her hand as she stared up at her captor, his uncharacteristically nervous stance giving away that something was different. The Bog King only ever looked uncomfortable when there was something to do with anything approaching softer emotions. Floating in her cell, the fairy watched with interest as the usually gruff and grumpy goblin nearly Stuttered over his words.

“I…have ah….proposal for ye. I want to go teh’ the fairy spring ball.”

Plum’s gleeful laugh had Bog wincing. She clearly understood the situation and as he watched the odd floating sprite do somersaults inside the spider silk the king had to suppress a groan. The negotiations were going to be harder than he had originally thought.   

“You need my help don’t you. To look like a fairy so they let you in. Oh this is good! What on earth could have caught Your attention to make you want to do something like that?”

The sugar plum fairy’s expression turned crafty as she considered the ‘request’ being made of her. Obviously it was about a girl, and since there wasn’t a love potion involved this time it might actually turn out better than her last deal with the Bog King. Turning in midair, the sprite smirked up at the goblin, waving her hands almost indulgently at his craggy face.

“Well, let’s hear what you’ve got to offer and I may just be persuaded to help you. It had best be a Very good one though; you’ve kept me locked up here for a long while you know. There’s a lot I’ve been missing.”

Bog sighed heavily. Well she was willing to listen at least. Clearing his throat, he tried to keep his brogue under control when he spoke. He had always disliked that it showed up in his voice when he was nervous or emotional; it gave away far too much about how he was feeling.

“If you help me, I will set you free….conditionally. You’ll be able to come and go as ye please, even have employment with me. If I so much as hear a whisper of you making that dratted potion you end up right back here.”

Plum frowned. It was a tempting offer after so long in captivity, but being forced to return to the dark forest to check in with the Bog King didn’t really appeal to her either. Huffing slightly, the sprite tapped her finger on her chin and thought it over thoroughly, just to see the king squirm a little.

“I want to have access to imports! It’s been forever since I had the chance to Shop. Funds from the treasury, my own workspace for Non love potion crafting. Oh and I want an apprentice. Those are my terms.”

He had been expecting worse. It was almost a relief to hear that the sugar plum fairy would do it. Having her loose in the castle would be a pain, but at the moment it sounded like a fair price for what he was asking.

“Fine. Shake on it.”

The Bog King stuck his hand into the prison and grasped the small blue one of his prisoner, yanking her free from the cell in one smooth motion. As soon as she was out of the spider silk the sprite was flitting around the room shrieking at the top of her lungs about her new freedom. The sound made Bog wince and wish to cover his ears, but soon enough the woman was back in front of him, her dratted plummets arranged around her.

“Ok. Now, down to business. I assume you need to be ready to go by tonight. So I’ll have to do a smidge of a rush job. A good detailed glamor is hard enough as it is. You’ll have to be careful, I can change how you look and trick the surest set of eyes, but things like sound and touch are different. A few little things won’t be perfect. I’ll need something off you.”

Plum held out her hand demandingly, and Bog pulled one of his head scales out. They were the only easily removable part of himself, but it seemed to be enough for the sprite. She whisked it away and the six little versions of herself surrounded it, the dark color leeching out into Plum’s hands. Watching her work was always a marvel, a mystery that captivated any that saw it. Of course she had to sing, and it grated at the king’s nerves. It wasn’t a long wait however, and the bottle glowed blue instead of pink but the similarities were enough to rouse distaste.

“Directions. Dust yourself just as the sun goes down, find a mirror to complete the spell. Be out of sight before Moondown when the effect wears off.”

Bog took the bottle as if she had handed him a live serpent. Grudgingly he called for Stuff and Thang, instructing them to get Plum what she wanted for her new living quarters. The two were obviously confused, but unwilling to ask questions and rouse their king’s ire. As soon as they were out of the room, Bog took to the skies with his potion held in one hand. A still pool would serve as his reflective surface. Peering out from the shadows at the descending sun, Bog could see the fairy castle in the distance. As soon as the last rays slipped behind the tree’s, the goblin unstoppered the bottle and poured a handful of the blue dust into his hand.

Swallowing heavily, he tossed it into his face, coughing at the odd smell it exuded. After a few moments, when he didn’t feel anything happen, he chanced a look into the still water and gaped at the change. Incredulously he ran his hand over the new face, unnerved when he felt his own skin under his hands but the reflection didn’t match. Shuddering slightly the goblin closed the bottle and tucked it away. It was dark enough now that he didn’t need to worry about becoming blinded, so he took to the air and left the dark forest.

Ahead the fairy castle was a soft glow, light spilling from the few windows that dotted its stony surface. Inside Bog knew he would see the princess again, and the thought made his heart beat faster in anticipation and fear. He was certain that once he saw her again, reaffirmed that she was just another fairy the blasted curiosity about her would fade and he would be able to go back to his kingdom without a problem. The moon was rising just as Bog landed at the castle gates, the entrance unbarred and open to any who would enter. Swallowing heavily, the goblin king plucked up his courage and took the first step, trusting in the glamor to disguise him as he walked straight into the bright lights and dazzling colors of a fairy spring ball.

^&^

The wall of noise and golden light nearly stunned the goblin when he entered the main hall. He instinctively shrunk back to the darkest place he could find, shaking his head to try and clear the haze from it. In his little sheltered nook no one bothered him, once he had his bearings and the noise and swirling colors no longer overwhelmed his senses the Bog King took his time to peer around the room. Most of what he found was so stereotypical that it brought a sneer to his lips, but that expression quickly faded once he saw the king and his heir walking down the stone hall through the crowds.

Bog felt his face flush at the sight of the eldest princess, his wings giving a nervous flutter behind him. The over large and clearly faked smile on her face sparked amusement in his breast, he remembered many a time he had that same expression on his face due to his mother’s meddling ways.

Even with all of the overly cheerful colors clashing around him, the garish green and shiny gold glint of fairy hair and armor caught the king’s attention from the corner of his eye. He watched with distaste as a nearly painfully overconfident male fairy took a stance in front of the two royals, and as soon as the singing started Bog knew that this was the lover that the princess had renounced. He snorted incredulously at the chosen song, the fool was announcing his infidelity to the whole room and clearly the princess was having none of it. Bog’s eyes automatically followed her as she took off into the air to avoid an unwanted embrace, admiring her angry stance and how the light made her wings shimmer.

His heart skipped a beat when Marianne gave her answer to the pompous snit. The goblin took great pleasure in seeing the golden haired irritation skitter across the floor like a green shelled beetle fleeing a predator. Being over a head taller than most of the rooms occupants meant he didn’t need to crowd anyone when the room shifted and followed the two, and a quiet laugh escaped Bog when he witnessed the princess slamming the heavy stone doors on her former lover’s wing.

Her exasperation at the rest of the crowd’s reaction pleased the goblin, and when she left through a side door to the outside world he was quick to follow. Quiet as he was, no one payed him any mind as he slid through the shadows and into the far less noisy exterior of the dance hall. The corridor only went one way, making it easy for him to find where she had escaped to.

The princess was leaning against a railing looking out into the moonlit night. Her wings were folded along her back, but her posture was slightly slumped. The cool blue light fell over her slender features and made her shine, and for a single instant Bog thought she looked as if she had just slipped from His realm.

The sound of feet on the stone alerted Marianne to her company and she turned with a heavy sigh to confront whoever had decided to come bother her after the little display she had put on.

“Dad I swear to the sprites if you’re here to reprimand….me…”

The goblin stopped just outside of the edge of the moonlight, his feet shuffling on the ground. A slight smile pulled at his lips as he regarded the once more defensive posture of the princess.

“Ah…I’m afraid I’m not yer father highness.”

Marianne blinked a few times, her eyes not quite adjusted enough to the dimmer light to make out just who her visitor was. Her gaze narrowed at the male, body slowly shifting into something half battle ready and deceptively relaxed as she regarded him.

“Alright, then who are you and what do you want.”

Bog coughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Now that he was actually Here he had no idea what he was going to say. He hadn’t even practiced anything, and now he was nearly sure that the princess was half a moment away from sending him packing.

“I’d just wanted tah say princess, tha’ it was mighty impressive what ye did back there. The fool daserved wha’ he got from ye.”

Her mouth fell open a small amount at the compliment. She hadn’t been expecting that in the slightest, far more ready to receive scorn and a lecture from her father and more disapproving glances from her subjects. Her cheeks flushed slightly and she made more of an effort to See the slightly hunched and shadowed figure that she was speaking too.

“I…well….thank you. Would you mind stepping forward some so I can see you? I seem to be at a disadvantage with you in the shadows like that.”  

Her request caught him off guard and the Bog King nearly refused before me remembered the glamor that hid him. Shrugging and fighting back a nervous swallow, the goblin took a step forward into the light.

The first thing Marianne noticed was his height. He was almost comically tall for a fairy, with thin lengthy limbs that he didn’t seem to be completely sure what to do with. His posture was hunched and curled, but he was still over a head taller than her. The clear shyness was not something she was used too, the brash overconfidence of Roland a far more familiar sight. The second thing was his eyes. They were the brightest, clearest blue she had ever seen. They captivated her for a few long moments before she dragged her gaze down to inspect the rest of her visitor.

He wasn’t what she would call handsome, the almost beak like nose and thinness of his face an unfamiliar composition for her people. It might have been the moonlight but his skin almost appeared grey, even his hair was an unnaturally grim color. His nearly oversized hands kept twitching where he had them hanging at his sides as though they wished for something to hold.

Even his clothing looked slightly odd to the princess, mostly a drab greyish brown with a few small additions of blue to match his eyes curving around seams and edging. When his wings flicked the reflecting colors dazzled Marianne for a moment, she had never seen a male fairies wings with such a unique pattern before. In all, he was like no other fairy she had ever encountered and the mystery…the promised adventure of it sent a thrill of intrigue curling in the royal’s chest.

A sudden shift in his posture and the expression of discomfort layered with agitation suddenly snapped Marianne out of her daze. She realized she had been Staring at the poor fellow for a good minute, and her close scrutiny seemed to have created a negative impression on her conversational partner. The man looked ready to sink back into the shadows, a nervous swallow breaking the silence between them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. What brought you out to the spring ball tonight?”

Bog nearly sagged in relief when the princess didn’t automatically start roaring ‘goblin’ and looking for a weapon after she finished inspecting him. It seemed Plum’s glamour worked well enough. Her question startled him all the same however, and the king swallowed heavily as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Ach….do ye want the honest truth princess?”

At her sharp nod and slightly furrowed brow, Bog gathered up his courage, desperately wishing for his staff to clutch in his hands. He wasn’t used to confronting much of anything without it and its absence left him feeling awkward.

“It was you. I live….near the border an keep teh myself most o’ the time, I’m not over fond of visitors. Ye and yer sister went crashing past me on that lizard earlier today….and ye….I was surprised. Most trained knights would quail at such a beastie, but ye didn’t even hesitate to take it on. It was….different. Impressive. I jus’….wanted teh see if tha’ courage an spirit would show up again.”

When the princess didn’t do much but start staring again, a slightly stunned expression on her face Bog felt his own cheeks heat in humiliation. His wings gave a half aborted attempt to fly him away behind his back and he coughed slightly. He clasped his hands together, long fingers fluttering in what he knew was one of his ticks that showed up when his emotions got the best of him. When he could dare to glance up again, the heat in the fairies eyes rooted the goblin to the stone floor. Now He was the one staring, her brilliant golden brown eyes tethering him in place as surely as spider netting.

Marianne could hardly breathe over her shock. Never in all her years had she ever heard such a sincerely given compliment for her less than lady like actions. Slowly a smile crossed her face, not a pinched forced one like she had put on earlier but a real smile of gratitude.

“That’s….honestly the nicest comment about myself I think I’ve ever been given. Thank you.”

Bog felt his face flame an ever darker shade. Now that his visit had been successful he found that his curiosity hadn’t abated in the slightest. It was a troubling development. However he was still in possession of enough wits to realize that he needed to leave. He had already risked far too much by showing up to the ball, and the moon was starting to sink in the sky. He gave an only slightly shaky bow, a small smile tilting his lips even as he started to slide back into the shadows.

“Your welcome princess. I apologize for disrupting your evening. Please…have a good night.”

The goblin turned and was about to disappear back down the darkened hallway when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait. What’s your name? You look like you fight…I would enjoy having a serious sparring partner.”

Marianne could hardly believe what was coming out of her mouth. She shut it with a click, blushing heavily as the man turned to stare at her in shock. His mouth worked for a moment before a stuttered reply made it out.

“Bo….ki….Boken. Mah name is Boken. And….it would be interesting ta’ help ye with yer training princess.”

It was an odd name, but somehow it seemed appropriate. Marianne nodded, feeling another smile starting to pull at her cheeks. She was surprised she had asked and more so that he had agreed, but perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Alright. How about two days from now, by the fallen tree around noon.”

Bog’s eyes widened at the stated offer. The place wouldn’t be a problem, but the time would. That was the brightest part of the day and he would surely be blinded if he tried to go out in that. He shook his head, trying not to feel bad at the frown that crossed the princess’s face even as he marveled that the slightly grumpy expression did nothing to detract from her appeal to him.

“Ah….can’t do tha’ time highness. Mah eyes are…sensitive. More so than most. Twilight or after sundown woul’ be easier.”

Marianne considered the unusual requirement for a few moments before she spoke again. Not being able to meet in the daytime would be different at best; she had never really practiced fighting at night. Of course if her potential sparring partner wasn’t able to See during the day it wouldn’t do either of them any good. Her handmaidens could only help her so much; having someone to fight against would be far more helpful for her progress.

“Alright. Sundown it is.”

Bog was about to reply when the door opened at the end of the hall, spilling its warm yellow light into their private meeting. Its sudden entrance startled the goblin and he winced at the added brightness, his body automatically shifting to find a darker place to retreat to. Marianne noticed his reaction from the corner of her eye, barely having time to note that he hadn’t been lying about his eyes before her father’s figure appeared in the doorway.

The Bog King wasn’t about to stick around once he knew who was waiting at the other end of the hall. Explaining himself to the fairy king didn’t sound appealing at all, so with a quick muttered farewell to the princess the goblin took off from the balcony and fled into the moonlit night.

Marianne turned at the sound of wings, confusion evident on her face when she saw her companion disappearing into the distance. The sound hadn’t been the typical fairy wings, less fluttery and more buzzing, not quite right. Before her mind could latch onto the oddness any longer her father came charging down the hall with his ‘lecture’ face on, and the princess put the incident from her mind to deal with him.

Back at the edge of the dark forest, the Bog king watched the moon sink below the horizon and stared at his hand as the potion wore off, the slender clawless fingers returning to their knurled and dangerous true form. A sneer of disgust curled the goblins lips as he tucked his hands to his side once more, retrieving his staff from where he had stashed it for the night. All at once as he was returning to his castle the enormity of what he had done hit the ruler like a falling oak, and the goblin nearly stalled in his flight.

Bog made an emergency landing in the nearest tree, standing stock still as he let the shock wash over him. In one furious motion he slammed the end of his staff into the rough back behind him, his whole body vibrating with anticipation, horror and embarrassment.

“Sunshine and hawkdung! Wha’ the Bloody hell was I thinking!” 

Panicking, the goblin tried to think of any way he could get out of the situation he had put himself in, ignoring the small part of him that was firmly saying he really didn’t want to never go see the startling and lovely fairy princess again. Cursing under his breath, the king took to the air again, zipping past his subjects and down into his castle. His mother was thankfully nowhere to be found and those that saw him caught sight of the deep scowl on his face and made themselves scarce. When he pushed the door to his bedroom open the blue glow of a certain sprite immediately demanded attention and Bog snarled at the floating menace irritably.

“What do ye think yer doing in mah room.”

Plum giggled, flipping herself in the air as she beheld the grumpy goblin king. The sprite was in no way intimidated by the grumpy royal, after all she and he had a deal now so she didn’t need to worry about being imprisoned again. The Bog King was nothing if not a man of his word after all.

“Oh goodness did it really go That badly? I was sure that my glamor would provide whatever cover you needed to and…attend to the business you so clearly had.”

Her sly look only deepened the kings ire, but he couldn’t deny that the evening had been one of the more interesting ones he had enjoyed for a long while. Sighing heavily, Bog leaned his staff against the wall, pulling the glowing blue bottle out of its storage to place it on the desk where he did his paperwork.

“Hush your yammering woman. It went…well. Surprisingly so. I seem to have caught myself in a trap however, and I am not sure how to…or if I wish to escape it.”

The sprite’s smug expression eased up somewhat as she beheld the posture and expression of the Bog King, her knowing eyes tracing over each emotion revealed by his expressive features. A small private smile tugged at her lips then, perhaps this was just what the crabby old ruler needed to help heal his heart.

“Are you going to go and see her again?”

Bog wasn’t even surprised that she knew what he had gone for, but the lack of mocking or threat of exposure in her tone did startle him. The goblin looked over at the sprite for a few moments, his brow furrowed. When he found a lack of hostile or malicious intent behind the question, the king felt his cheeks heat. Slowly he picked up the blue bottle, thinking on glowing brown eyes in the moonlight and a battle cry.

“Yes…aye believe I am.”


	2. Considerations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you second chapter. Usual disclaimer and the praises of my Beta Lmere. Enjoy!

There are only so many times you can hear the same lecture without being able to repeat parts of it. Marianne had a slightly glazed over look to her eyes as she half listened to her father. Responsibility, duty, the future of the kingdom, why she needs to find Someone, preferably Roland, why is she being so stubborn about this, what happened to make everything go wrong. Every time it was the same basic construction and the princess was only moments away from fleeing the breakfast table.

She loved her father and knew that he only wanted the best for her, but she was Done being the perfect princess. Sighing heavily, she turned her attention back to her father when his voice took on that particularly ‘important point’ tone.

“Please Marianne I know I sound like a broken record, but to keep this kingdom stable you Need a king. If not Roland than someone else. And you shouldn’t be just dashing off at all hours to practice your sword either. At least have a set schedule. It will make it easier for one of the servants to find you if they need to.”

The fact that he wasn’t trying to stop her practice all together gave the fairy some hope that her relationship with her parent wouldn’t continue to be quite so strained. She mustered up a small smile for the older fairy, placing her hand on his gently.

“Alright dad. I can do that. How about I leave the days for my duties as you so put it, but I want my evenings to be for Me. I’m going to be practicing fighting in less than ideal conditions for a while to broaden my skill set anyway.”

The king didn’t look overly happy, but that his daughter was willing to start keeping a somewhat predictable time frame appeased him. Dagda squeezed her hand gently, knowing that she probably wouldn’t accept any guards but he had to ask anyway.

“Ok. Just as long as I know about where you will be in case something comes along you can’t handle on your own. I know you don’t want guards…..”

The look on her face pulled a sigh from the monarch and he shook his head ruefully.  His proud warrior princess. He had thought that her wild behavior had been curbed when Roland came into the picture, but whatever he had done had only brought out that side of his daughter in full force. There was no stopping it now, and Dagda didn’t feel like fighting with her about it. Marianne was a good princess, her few oddities aside. He was proud of his daughter even if he didn’t understand her.

“Very well. Just be careful.”

Marianne smiled at him again, the edges just a little sharp. She knew that it was hard for her father to see her like this, that her actions over the past few months had been confusing and probably alarming. She wasn’t about to back down however, not when she was finally feeling more like herself than she had in a long time. Besides, she had a spar to get to that night. So she was eager to get all of the court posturing and paperwork over with as soon as possible.

-&-

The urge to bury her face in her hands and scream was nearly overwhelming. This was the third meeting that she had attended that day, and it was very nearly dusk. The older members of the council were once again arguing over every little detail of the issue they were supposed to be solving, and the princess was nearly ready to simply fly out of the window, polite behavior non withstanding. Her eye had started in a nervous tick, slender calloused hands clenched together under the table tightly. One of her father’s closer friends Londir was sitting close enough to the royal to hear the audible grinding of her teeth and gave the princess a worried glance.

Raising a closed fist to his lips, the older fairy gave a rather pointed set of coughs, gathering the others attention. Once silence had fallen over the table he began to speak. Londir was a usually silent participant to the meetings, but as the king’s most trusted and respected advisor his words were always heeded.

“I believe this topic should be tabled for a later date. There is one more matter to discuss tonight is there not.”

Marianne could have hugged the dark haired general for his interruption. She shot the other a grateful look and received a small smile in return for her trouble. The others grumbled a bit but eventually all nodded. The overseer of the farther reaches of the light fields cleared his throat and shuffled the papers in front of him, casting a nervous glance over to the king before he started up again.

“Quite right. The final item on tonight’s agenda is the decision that needs to be made regarding the crown princesses single….status…”

The glare that Marianne leveled at the old man could have curdled milk. Her whole posture shifted, tensing as irritation clouded her features. Everyone knew how touchy a subject it was for the eldest princess and no one was eager to discuss it at all. Her temper regarding that particular issue was legendary after all.

“Marianne.”

Londir’s voice cut through the heavy silence before her opened mouth could start to spew the no doubt caustic remarks that were building in her mind. The princess turned to him then, a slightly wounded expression in her eyes as she regarded one of her oldest mentors.

“I know that you don’t wish to talk about this. But it is a legitimate concern for our people. No one doubts your strength or your ability to rule. And I would suggest to my…compatriots that we not press our princess with impatient demands. All this session is Going to be about is a simple confirmation, to help us understand where you stand.”

Some of the anger went out of Marianne’s posture then as she watched the rest of the council hurriedly nodding along with Londir’s words. Even her father looked relieved at the interruption that his friend had provided. Sighing heavily, the fairy folded her wings back into a resting position and sat back down in her chair with an only slightly sullen expression.

“Fine. You want to know where I stand? I don’t want to fall in love again, to have suitors clamoring for my attention or pushed at me. I don’t Need a king, not right now and not in the future. I’m sick and tired of hearing that I need to get married out of everyone’s mouth day in and day out.”

Several of the council looked pained at that, giving her father exasperated and slightly fearful looks. Dagda sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as he regarded his stubborn daughter. His voice was resigned as he spoke to her, weary and disapproving.

“Marianne. You know you can’t….it’s not….You shouldn’t be alone forever.”

And the tension was back. Londir looked at his princess with knowing eyes, giving his king a silent glance that communicated that he wasn’t helping the situation. This was the same argument that had been causing so many problems for them. It would only serve to drive the princess further away. A few of the council looked ready to speak up as well until the old warrior suddenly levered himself up away from the table. His wings flared behind him to keep his balance and Marianne looked up at the other in concern.

“If I might speak to the princess for a few moments. Alone.”

The council glanced at each other and then the king, who nodded reluctantly and stood from his chair as well. Dagda looked beseechingly at his old friend, eyes flickering between him and the sullen face of his daughter.

“The council is adjourned for the evening. Marianne….I’ll see you for dinner?”

The princess nodded stiffly, not looking at anyone as the members filed out and left her and her father’s commander alone. When the older fairy plunked himself back into his chair with a quiet sigh she looked up, eyeing him almost warily for a moment. When the old warrior did nothing but pull out his packet of herb chew and pop a section of the medicine into his mouth, some of the tension escaped her body.

“So. You don’t want to fall in love again hm?”

The quiet, amused tone to his voice snapped her attention away from the familiar smell of mint and sage that rose from the compound her mentor was using. Marianne turned her gaze up to his face, fully expecting to need to defend herself as she always did. When she found nothing but acceptance and a small amount of understanding in his gaze however, some of the ire deflated.

“I don’t understand Londir. Why can’t they just…..leave me be. I don’t want to get married, I don’t want a king. It’s….infuriating that they won’t just…accept it!”

The commander chuckled softly, his posture slumping into something nearly relaxed as he let his princess vent. Her fiery spirit had always charmed him, reminding the old fairy of the royals mother when she was in a mood. Dawn may have got her looks, but Marianne had received her spunk. It pleased him to see his pupil coming into her own the way she had, even if her stubbornness was causing some pickles now and then.

“Because they are set in their ways. Marianne, would you listen to me for a moment? Set aside some of your anger and really just…listen. Like you used to when I was giving you your lessons. Now, whatever that boy did, however badly he hurt you, no one can help or even try to understand if you never tell anyone. However that isn’t what I want to talk to you about, just something for you to consider. You say you don’t want to be married have a king or fall in love. Dear little hawk, sometimes personal feelings can cloud judgement. I’m not saying you need to let them line up fair faced noble’s sons tomorrow, but you need to think about what will be best for the kingdom in the long run. You will need heirs. Your sister isn’t ready nor will she be for a long while to take up such a mantel, but I fear that the council may turn to her before long if you continue to show such adamant distaste.”

At that Marianne felt her jaw clench. She wouldn’t wish the kind of pestering she dealt with on a daily basis to fall onto Dawn’s shoulders. Londir’s voice was gentle and patient, not at all like how her recent conversations with her father had gone, but still the defensiveness and pain kept rising up in her chest as he spoke. Before she could answer however, the older fairy raised a hand to stop her.

“Please let me finish before you speak. If you do not want love, consider a political match of Your choosing. Compromise makes or breaks a kingdom. Find someone that you would be able to be friends with, to tolerate as a spouse to give you aid when your shoulders begin to bow under the weight of your people. You have become strong, you remind me of your mother each and every day when I see how hard you fight to be yourself and to protect what you care about. It does not have to be now, nor even the very near future; but please think on this matter as you would a new trade agreement instead of a declaration of war.”

Londir reached forward then and grasped one of the princesses hands, feeling the callouses and yet how slender the appendage was in his own. Her golden brown eyes peered up at him and inside he could see how conflicted she was. He gave her a soft smile, gently squeezing her fingers.

“We all need to make hard choices little hawk, no matter how tall we stand on our own, nor how hard we try to carry it all there isn’t a single person in this world that can handle everything without support. It may be a bitter pill to swallow, but eventually we all need to accept that sometimes we need help.”

Marianne’s eyes slipped from his own down to their clasped hands for a moment, then to where his own bitter pill leaned against the side of the council table. Sighing heavily, she squeezed Londir’s fingers back and slowly nodded.

“I’ll give it some thought. I’m not saying that I’m going to like this one bit, and I Won’t accept anyone they try to force at me. If I hear so much as a sentence about suitors and wooing I’ll take a page out of the Bog King’s book and Ban love in the castle when I’m queen.”

Londir laughed heartily then, leaning back and slapping his knee with his free hand. A sharp grin spread his lips as he looked down at his feisty princess. It was a good joke, though he knew she was only half kidding.

“That might scare the old bull frogs into behaving for a while. Now, why don’t you go work off some of that steam you’ve been building up.”

Marianne felt a wave of relief pass through her as she let his hand go and stood, her wings stretching out behind her as she gave the open window a longing look. At the labored grunt from her old friend however she turned back, ready to reach out a steadying hand before his words from just a few moments before slammed home. The princess looked down at her extended fingers, then to where the old warrior was clipping the prosthetic limb to the harness that attached the work of metal to his body.

Londir felt her gaze on him and looked up, a rueful smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of her understanding expression. It would seem the lesson had taken root after all. He heaved himself up, wings flaring behind him to keep balance as his body readjusted to the returned weight of the fake leg. It always took him a few moments to orient himself to get around again when it had been off for a long enough period of time.

“Go on little hawk. I’ll be fine.”

Marianne nodded, dropping her hand to the hilt of her sword where it was attached to her hip and turned to where the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. She had an appointment to keep after all, and she didn’t want to be late.

-&-

“You’re going to have to wait.”

“What!”

Even twisted in anger, the blond fairy’s face was unfairly handsome. Sunny had to crane his head back to see the knight’s upper body as he loomed over the elf, the green eyes snapping sparks as the fairy struggled to control his temper.

“The goblins cut down all the primroses last night. When I got there, not one flower was left. We’re going to have to wait a month before they bloom again.”

Roland pressed his face into his gauntleted hand with a sigh of exasperation. It would push back his plans, but also give him time to sweeten Marianne to him again. Grumbling under his breath, the blond fairy put on his best charming smile and looked back down at the pawn he had chosen to do his dirty work.

“Well that’s a pickle isn’t it. Very well….elf. But as soon as the flowers bloom again I want you to grab as many petals as you can and head into that dark forest! Otherwise who knows….Dawn might just find somebody to stick with.”

Sunny gulped at that, while it was fairly unlikely the thought still sent a jolt of pain through his heart. He nodded hurriedly, watching as the tall fairy strutted away from their meeting place with a flick of his hair. Sighing heavily, he sat down on the rock that he had been waiting on and scuffed his foot in the dirt. It just Had to work….he had loved Dawn for so long and to have her love him back would be the best thing in the world. Helping Roland though did sort of irk the elf, he hadn’t ever liked the guy. But with his support there wasn’t any way that it could go wrong… right?

The sound of Dawn’s voice coming from over the hill jumpstarted his heart and Sunny quickly got off the rock, poking his head out from under the leaves to catch sight of his fairy. Dawn’s bright wings and her enthusiastic waving warmed his chest and the elf smiled happily in return. It was nearly impossible for someone to feel sad around the bubbly princess. She was a ray of sunshine, his happiness even if she hurt him with how oblivious she was to his love.

Sunny had stayed silent for years, supporting her and loving her quietly, what was a month more. Soon enough she would love him back and everything would be right with the world. He only had to be patient and trust that Roland would keep his word.

Dawn landed in front of the elf, her excited chatter filling his ears even as her hands reached for his as she gushed about the latest crush. It sent another stab of pain through his breast, but Sunny was used to it by now and the quiet hope building in his mind helped to soften the blow.

“Hey now slow down a moment, What’s his name? Ok, tell me what I can do. We’ll figure this out right?”

Dawn’s smile only got more blinding at his response and she squealed, sitting down on a nearby rock to tell her friend more. She knew she could always count on Sunny, he was the only constant in her life besides her father and sister. There wasn’t anything she couldn’t talk to him about. And if the elf’s expression was faintly morose during the conversation she would just cheer him up later, after all what were friends for.

-&-

The last rays of sunlight had long passed the horizon when Bog peered out from under the leafy refuge he had taken to wait for the princess. His staff was clutched in his hands, held in front of his body. It too was disguised by the glamor he had used, the color and the shape of the top far more fairy like in design. The weight was the same however as was the feel, and he had already gone through some of his exercises to make sure that he could fight with the altered appearance without startling.

Now all he had to do was wait for the princess to actually show up. As the moon began to peek over the edges of the trees it was seeming less likely that it would actually happen, and just as the goblin was about to leave, bitterness creeping up in his heart at the spurn the sound of fairy wings filled the air.

Marianne had never flown at night before, so she had actually gotten lost. Grumbling to herself, pulling twigs from her hair the princess landed in the clearing where she was supposed to meet the strange fairy from the ball. Looking around, she caught sight of the glint from metal under one of the nearby plants and felt an anticipatory smirk cross her features.

“Seems you came prepared. Good, I need to work out some aggression tonight.”

Bog would forever deny the jolt his heart gave when the princess landed in front of him, moonlight glinting through her wings like stained glass. He swallowed slightly and stepped forward out of his hiding place, shifting his weapon into a more ready stance. He had been told that he tended to use the metal like a security blanket at times and didn’t want to seem any more bashful than he had already presented to the feisty princess.

“Aye. I’m ready tah go when ye are.”

Marianne liked that. No frippery or speeches, simply action and reaction. A hungry smile pulled at her lips as she took a stance, slowly starting to circle the taller fairy. She noted with a sparking amount of respect that his own answering stance looked strong; if different from any fighting style she was familiar with.  

She lunged for him then, her sword flashing in the pale light as she struck out at his side. A slithering metallic sound rang out as his staff parried the blow, knocking her blade away from his body with a force that surprised the princess. He was stronger than he looked, but so was she. Channeling her frustration and irritation from the whole day’s trials, the princess gave a battle cry that clearly startled the other and leaped forward. Her barrage of attacks were deflected or dodged, and with a start the fairy realized she might actually have a challenge that night.

Bog was impressed. He had known she was no wilting flower from before, but this was actually beginning to be fun. Letting out a laugh, he shoved his staff forward in the fraction of a second between one of her strikes to create an opening. He twirled the heavy weapon around in his hands in a flourish, pressing forward into the offensive now to test her defense.

“Yer not bad fer a princess!” 

Marianne was forced to take to the air to avoid the oncoming top of the staff, her muscles beginning to burn with the workout she was giving them. Her answering smirk was predatory as she landed again, her eyes seeking out the holes in her opponents attack pattern.

“You’re decent yourself. Though this barely constitutes as a challenge.”

The jab stung at the goblin’s pride and his eyes narrowed. He pressed forward then, a growl escaping his throat as the fairy used a nearby rock to launch off to get above him. He flared his own wings then, taking off into the air to counter her without thinking. The odd dry rustle of his flight sounded in his ears, familiar to the forest dweller but the sound seemed to confuse the fairy.

With a jolt, Bog remembered what Plum had said earlier, about sound and touch. She could disguise how his wings Looked, but how he Sounded was a different matter. Cursing under his breath, the goblin drove the fairy back to the ground and redoubled his attack, hoping to distract her from the discrepancy.

Marianne had been startled by the noise, but with her mind occupied with defending herself against the taller fairy she didn’t give it much thought for the time. Instead she defended, looking for an opening to turn the tables again. It was less of a fight now and more of a dance, each partner pushing and giving. Eventually however they both had to stop, heavy pants filling the air as they both leaned against their weapons and stared at the other.

Slowly, a smile that was all happiness tugged at Bog’s lips, and Marianne couldn’t help but give one in return. She laughed then, her head tossed back even as her muscles trembled and ached in the best of ways.

“Well That was fun. I haven’t had someone who actually Fought me for a long time. Thank you.”

Bog nodded, wiping his hand over his overheated face. He was surprised at how tired he was. No one had challenged him like that in years. The goblin heaved himself up, swinging his staff over his shoulder to balance himself as he caught his breath.

“We should do this again. I’ve gotten rusty without someone to actually push me.”

Marianne snorted, standing upright as well. She walked forward, extending her hand to the other in an attempt to shake her sparing partners but frowned slightly when he flinched back from the potential contact.

Bog swallowed, tucking his hands closer to his body as his staff slid in front of his torso in what almost looked to the fairy as a shield. He was wary, knowing that his actual hand would feel quite different than what she saw and he didn’t want to take the chance since he had already slipped up with the sound of his flight earlier.

“I….”

Smiling slightly, Marianne simply dropped her hand. She understood not wanting to be touched and she wouldn’t push it with her new….fighting companion. She simply shrugged, feeling far more relaxed than she had all day now that she had worked out her irritation from earlier.

“Don’t worry about it. Same time couple days from now?”

The goblin really hoped the relief he felt didn’t show on his face. He swiftly nodded, looking at the fairy with a slightly vulnerable expression on his face.

“I’d… like that.”

The princess gave a short nod and spread her wings then, lifting herself into the air as she prepared to leave. Waving goodbye, the fairy disappeared into the distance, leaving the goblin to turn and head back into the shadows of the dark forest as they went their separate ways.


	3. Food for Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. A huge thank you to my beta Lmere, she is a delight and ever so kind to help me while so busy herself.

 

Griselda was suspicious. This was the second week that her son had left the castle and come back in a Good mood every other night. Highly suspect. However, since he had immediately retreated to his room she hadn’t had a chance to interrogate him. So that left one thing. The mushrooms. Sadly the information system wasn’t of much help; they only had posts in the dark forest after all. However the knowledge that their king was Leaving the forest and out of their range was at once exciting and worrying for the goblin mother.

There was only one thing for it. She would need to speak with her son. When she knocked on the door and Didn’t receive a snarled command to go away, Griselda felt her heart give a lurch. The only time Bog wasn’t a grumpy irritable lump was when he was sick.

“Bog honey? Are you ok?”

The door was unlocked when she swung it open and the short goblin woman had to do a double take once she caught sight of his face. There was a smile, an honest and unrestrained Smile pulling at the royal’s features. Gaping slightly, Griselda rushed forward and yanked his head down to her height, worry written in every line of her expression.

“Mother I’m fine! Stahp yer fussing!”

Despite his protests Bog didn’t try to remove his face from her grasp. He Knew that he was probably worrying her, but he simply couldn’t stop the odd reaction his lips kept having whenever he thought about his latest spar with the princess. He even had a few bruises from the encounter and always left the field feeling far more relaxed then when the night began.  

“You’ve got a Smile Bog. You haven’t actually smiled for years. Are you sick? Is that it?”

Huffing, the taller goblin tried to get his features back into his usual grumpy configuration. However the corner of his lips kept tilting up. Now that she was reasonably sure that her son wasn’t ill, the other suspicion started to grow in Griselda’s mind again. She gave him a shrewd look, her toes tapping on the ground a few times.

“So. If you’re not sick….”

Realizing where his mother was headed, Bog felt panic spread through him. He didn’t want anyone to know about the new and fragile….thing that was starting to develop between him and the princess. Yet he knew if he didn’t offer Something up for his mother to focus on she would just become like a nightmare until she Did find out.

“I made a friend. A sparring partner. To help me hone my skills.”

While Griselda found this feasible, it was also not what she wanted to hear. The bruises on her son’s arms however did point to a good fight, so she supposed that for the moment she would simply be happy that her son was getting Out of the castle some.

“Ohhh that’s lovely dear! Finally found someone that can keep up with you huh. Well good, maybe you won’t be such a grouch during the day then. Maybe once you’ve had a few sessions you’d be alright with bringing them for supper?”

Bog winced at the thought. That would be a very difficult thing to have happen since the princess thought he was a fairy. If she even had an inkling of who he really was he had no doubts that she would try to run him through. Sighing heavily, Bog rubbed the back of his neck absently even as his mother released his face so he could straighten up from where he had been bent nearly in half.

“That might…be a little difficult mother. They probably wouldn’t…be appreciative of goblin cuisine.”  

Seeing the questions riding on the tip of her tongue, the king held up a hand to stop her. His voice was only slightly weary when he spoke to her, but the tone had his usually unstoppable mother listening for once.

“Please just trust me on this. Right now it’s still far too early to be thinking about something like that. It’s just a few hours of sparring every couple of days with someone I would call a friend if they let me. However things are too new to push any boundaries. Just…..let me go at my own pace.”

Griselda smiled at her son and nodded. If it was putting him in a good mood then it wasn’t bad, however that didn’t mean that she was going to just drop the matter entirely. She would wait; see how he still reacted in a few weeks. Whoever this person was, they were obviously someone very special.

-&-

When the crushed box of delicate spun sugar hearts was brought back from her sister’s room Dawn was strangely relieved. Over the last couple weeks there had been some worrying signs from her sibling, including actually pleasant morning greetings and a few small, thoughtful but genuine smiles. Marianne hadn’t been acting sick otherwise Dawn would have asked the doctor to take a look at her. It was strangely out of character for her considering her past few months behavior, so when Roland’s attempts at bribing her elder sister to forgiving him started turning up smashed beyond repair it let Dawn know that there wasn’t anything seriously wrong.

The blond knight had become an increasingly present nuisance around the castle after he had given Marianne a few days to ‘cool down from her hissy fit’ as he had put it. Whatever the reason was that incited her sibling’s unmoving refusal of her former fiancé it wasn’t Dawn’s place to pry. It didn’t stop her from wondering though. The man’s increasingly desperate attempts to win her sister over again were starting to get annoying. Especially since he just couldn’t take a hint. Dawn was beginning to think that he had something wrong with him.

The younger princess had an unusually grumpy expression on her face when her best friend found her. Dawn had been hiding in the sunflower fields; picking at one of the bright yellow petals absentmindedly when the distinctive hairstyle came bobbing out of the blades of grass.

“There you are. I was starting to get worried. Hey…..are you ok?”

The fairy shook her head, tossing the shredded petal to the ground with a huff. She felt bad for making Sunny worry, but she was trying to solve a problem and the fact that she hadn’t thought of anything was bugging her.

“Roland is starting to get bothersome. A gentleman should accept it when he’s refused. Not keep coming back like some….honor-less scoundrel! Marianne obviously doesn’t trust him anymore and even though she never even told Me what he did the fact that she called it off means that I’m not going to help him in his attempts. Trust is so important Sunny… I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have someone like you around that I could rely on.”

The elf’s face was slowly drawing into a pensive and slightly ashamed expression even as Dawn wrapped her arms around his smaller frame in a tight hug. It had been nearly two weeks since he had agreed to help Roland get a love potion for them both. As much as Sunny didn’t like the knight he had thought it would be a great idea….at the time. He had been studiously Not thinking about the details too much because every time he did a weird sick feeling built up in his stomach.

Hearing Dawn tell him that she trusted him though…it made guilt flood his small frame. Biting his lip as he let the fairy vent over his head as she continued their embrace, Sunny mulled over what he had never really dared to consider about such a reckless and selfish plan that he had agreed to. The more he delved deeper into the implications the more he wanted to cringe and hide away in some dark hole for the rest of his life for even Thinking about doing something so stupid.

Feeling the change in Sunny’s body where she had her arms around him, Dawn looked down at her friend, wide blue eyes completely unsuspecting of any of his thoughts.

“Sunny are you ok? What’s wrong?”

Seeing her guileless gaze centered on him, her affection and gentleness nearly shining like a halo around her the elf shrunk into himself away from her touch. He swallowed a few times, fighting down the urge he had to puke before he spoke up.

“Have you ever….thought about doing something and it seemed like Such a good idea when you first brought it up but later it turns out that it was probably the worst thing you’d ever have done in your life?  Kinda having one of those moments right now. The kicker is, I’m not sure how to get out of it.”

Dawn was confused, but she mulled over what he said anyway to try and understand. When she couldn’t puzzle out anything from the rather vague explanation she just shrugged and turned a bright smile on her friend.

“Well then just don’t do the thing. If it never happens then there isn’t any harm done right?”

Sunny ducked his head so he wouldn’t need to look at the fairy, murmuring quietly under his breath.

“I wish it was that simple.” 

The princess hugged her friend again tightly. If it was causing Sunny so much trouble then she knew just who to go to for help. Grinning, she scooped the small elf into her arms and took to the air, carrying him back to the fairy castle.

“Come on Sunny! We’re going to go talk to someone who should be able to get you out of whatever mess you’re in.”

-&-

 Dawn had finished her rather rushed and intelligible chattering and stood panting in the middle of the room with a terrified looking Sunny clutched in her arms. The fairy seated in front of the pair gave a soft snort of laughter and shook his head fondly. Londir gestured to the free chairs that lined his small work bench and gave the elf a shrewd once over when they were settled.

“Now that you’re a little calmer, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong.”

Sunny wanted to just jump out the nearest window. The tall warrior had been like an uncle to him ever since he was a child and telling Him was almost worse than if he went straight up to the king and said that he was going to drug his daughter. Swallowing heavily at the knowing look he received from the disabled fairy, the elf lowered his eyes to the table.

Dawn started talking again, but when she went off on a tangent and nothing really understandable came out Londir gently placed a hand over the younger princesses to stop her.

“Why don’t you give Sunny and I some private time to talk sunbeam. I’ll let you know when it’s alright to come in.”

The princess pouted a bit before agreeing, and once the door closed Londir turned his full attention to Sunny. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he heaved himself from the chair to grab two glasses and a bottle from a nearby shelf.

“You in some trouble son?”

The elf gulped and nodded, taking the half full glass and rolling it in his palms nervously. He remained silent for a good while before the dam burst and he started talking. Not just about Roland’s quest for him, but his love for Dawn and all the troubles he had been having with that and knowing he was a terrible person for agreeing to the knights plot. When he was done, Sunny tightened shaking hands around the mostly full cup and didn’t dare raise his eyes.

“Well…that’s a pickle isn’t it. A Love potion isn’t anything to joke around with. That stuff is dangerous. I’m glad you decided to talk to me, but I’m not sure what Dawn was expecting I could…or should do. You’re a full grown elf, capable of make his own choices and mistakes. This isn’t like the time with the mud pies when you two were small. I can’t hold your hand and lead you out of this mess. Advice? A friendly ear to talk to? I can do that, but Sunny you need to be willing to take responsibility for your actions. Though from what I can tell there wasn’t many actually put into motion to begin with.”  

Knocking the rest of the drink back in one quick pull Sunny smiled thinly and nodded. He was surprised that the fairy hadn’t started throwing accusations, but he was grateful that someone else knew now.

“I’m….worried what Roland will do to get his way if I refuse to try for the potion.”

Londir sighed heavily. He had liked the boy for a short while, just as everyone else had, but now the blond was like a thorn in his side. He didn’t like how he was treating Marianne. Swirling the contents of his cup around the bottom of the cool glass thoughtfully, Londir hummed under his breath.

“Well, as I’ve heard it, The Sugar Plum fairy has made a pact with the Bog King that she won’t make the potion anymore in return for her freedom. So even if you Had managed to get into the castle you never would have got it.”

A rush of relief washed over Sunny as he heard the news. Sighing softly, he set the glass down with a dull clink.

“Well that’s….good news. So I guess there isn’t really much need to worry about him trying That ploy. Thank you for listening…..are you going to tell the king?”

Chuckling softly, the fairy leaned forward and clapped the young elf on his shoulder.

“You seem like you’ve had a good scare with this son. That guilt you’re feeling is just your conscience. Be glad you have one. There’s no harm done, so I’m not going to tell Dagda. Make no mistake though, you pull something like this again and you and I are going to be having words.”

Sunny paled slightly but nodded hurriedly. He was at once happy and disappointed at the outcome. He felt like he needed to be punished for what he might have done, but at the same time he wouldn’t be separated from Dawn now. The elf jumped as an impatient knocking started on the door a moment later, Londir turning to face the closed stone portal with an amused expression on his face.

“Yes Dawn you can come in now.”

The blond fairy swept in, concern written on her features as her eyes narrowed in on Sunny. Seeing that he was far less panicked than before the princess smiled and hugged the elf tightly, before dragging him over to Londir and wrapping him in her arms as well.

“Thank you Londir! I knew you could help.”

The old fairy smiled faintly and returned the hug, gently patting his princesses back.

“Happy to be able to do something. Don’t worry about it anymore ok sunbeam? Go find your sister for lunch. We won’t be seeing her for dinner tonight.”

When the princess and her elf had left the room Londir turned back to the gift he was crafting for the eldest princesses birthday, a soft humming filling the room once more as he continued his work.

-&-

Marianne had fled to the small clearing where her sparring partner met a good ten minutes before she knew that he would show up. The sheer fury coursing through the fairy’s body demanded that she get away from the situation she had left as quickly as possible or it would have ended in blood. The urge to simply sever Roland’s blond head from his body had been overwhelming.

Losing the battle to hold in a frustrated scream the princess unsheathed her sword and began her warmups with far more violence then she usually employed. After only a few swings her honed senses caught the feeling of air moving behind her and her weapon flashed in the rising moonlight as she whirled to strike at the threat.

When the screech of metal on metal sounded in her ears and Marianne caught sight of a very familiar staff blocking her strike a wave of relief rushed through the distraught princess. Breathing heavily, the fairy locked eyes with the slightly bemused gaze of her new friend and gave him a brittle smile.

“Let’s nay waste time then.”

The disguised goblin shoved back on the sword pressing into his weapon, jabbing the weighted end at the smaller fairy’s face to force her into motion to avoid the blow. Marianne’s lips curled into more a snarl than a smile as she retaliated, her amber eyes burning with the force of her anger. It was a far more savage bout then they usually had, with none of the banter that dominated their spars.

Over the last two weeks Bog had grown used to the princess’s style of fighting, but the reckless and rage infused way that the fairy was coming at him was off putting enough that the ruler’s usually strong defense eventually gave way. The goblin let out a hiss of pain as he felt the burn of metal parting skin. Blood blossomed from the cut on his arm, the glamor hiding him flickering over the spot as it struggled to change the appearance of the wound to match the rest of him.

At the sight of the blood Marianne jerked to a halt, her sword half raised to make another strike. The princess gaped, wide eyed at the damage she had done to her friend for a moment before she sheathed her sword and rushed the male with a contrite expression.

Bog wasn’t able to avoid the fairy quickly enough to stop her from grabbing his limb in her small hands. Panic spread through him cold and numbing as the goblin tried to decide if he should yank his arm away and run, or pray to the heavens that she wouldn’t ask questions. The cut was bleeding sluggishly, set in the more vulnerable under forearm where he wasn’t so armored. The glamour’s effect simply changed the shape and look of his true stature but left the basic configuration, so the only thing he needed to worry about was the Texture of his skin under her hands.

Marianne was curious about the rough feeling that her fingers encountered when she cradled the wounded limb of her sparring partner in her palm, but she put the thought to the side as she ripped up a portion of her tunic to wrap the cut so the bleeding would stop. Looking up at the others face, the princess frowned at the expression of fear that had taken over his sharp features. An apology spilled from her lips even as she guided him to sit on a nearby fallen tree limb, the fairy noting with some worry that he didn’t protest the manhandling.

“Boken I am so sorry. Sparing is one thing but I shouldn’t have let this happen.”

When the fairy didn’t start peppering him with questions Bog felt his heart start beating again. Nodding stiffly, the goblin tried not to focus on how her small hands felt like brands on his skin where they were gently bandaging him.

“Mah defense wasn’t up tah the challenge I suppose. If I might ask….wha’ got ye in such a tizzy?”

The fire in her amber eyes that had dimmed when she hurt her friend came back full force at the reminder of why she had been acting so savage in the first place. Marianne’s jaw clenched, her fingers flexing around the knot she was tying in the petals for a moment as she debated her answer.

“You probably heard about my canceled wedding...and the fact that I’ve sworn off love. Well the pond scum that I broke it off with just won’t take No as an answer and he’s driving me batty. That chattering self-absorbed, arrogant son of a kraken keeps trying every annoyingly romantic and sappy method in the book to try and get me back! No matter how many times I tell him to shove off he just comes back again.”

Bog frowned when he heard the source of Marianne’s bad mood. No wonder the princess was ready to take someone’s head off. 

“I understand about the love bit. I’ve given up on that useless twaddle myself. Why did ye almost marry him if he’s such a pushy twit then?”

Laughing bitterly, the princess lowered her gaze to inspect the limb she had still in her grasp. She had never had the chance to be so close to her sparring partner for an extended period of time before after all. Her gaze was drawn to the others hand where it lay in her lap. It was large and rough looking, with long thin knobby fingers.  The skin was almost grey in the moonlight, and his nails were thick and pointed enough that the fairy would almost call them talons. Her voice was quiet when she answered her friend.

“He was so good looking. He fit the picture…the mold that I was supposed to complete. Perfect princess, perfect shining knight. I wish I had known then that his glittery outside held a rotted core. The bastard cheated on me on our wedding day. That’s why I broke it off.”

Bog stared at the princess in horror, his mouth hanging open. Slowly a furious flush rose in his cheeks and his wings gave a dry incensed rattle. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the goblin fought down the instincts that were screaming that he go and rip the dunce limb from limb with his bare hands.

“Tha’ braindead pile of bat guano never deserved ye. You are different, special. Something rare and precious and if he could nay see that then it’s good that ye tossed out the trash.”

Marianne’s gaze snapped up to meet icy blue in surprise. The fairy stared at the other’s fury creased face, noting how all the sharp angles and hard edges became more pronounced when he was angry. She smiled slightly in the face of his rage, not worried in the slightest and the fact that she didn’t flinch away even with his disguised features cooled some of Bog’s ire just enough to relax his muscles again.

“Thank you Boken. Now that I’ve learned my lesson though, I keep my guard up.”

Bog smiled slightly, barely noticing when he felt the fairies fingers slide over his palm and his own curled upward to embrace the more slender digits.

“Me too.”

Marianne chuckled, her voice growing softer even as she watched her hand nearly disappear into the larger grip of her companion.

“And most important of all….I never...”

“Trust anyone.”

The sentence, finished by two voices faded off into the coolness of the night as the pair let their thoughts drift them away for a few moments. Quickly however Marianne came back to herself and blinked down at her fingers linked into the larger ones in embarrassment. However, she didn’t try to move them just yet. She didn’t want to break whatever spell was hanging over her and her friend at the moment.

“So….what made you swear off love.”

Bog winced as the question pulled him from his own private musings. The princess had bared her scars to him that night. Somehow, despite what they had voiced only moments ago it seemed….safe to tell her about his own.

“I made a mistake. One I never should have even considered making. I was so impatient….so selfish that I was willing to do anything just to get what I wanted….and I paid the price for it. I found out that this hideous face…doesn’t get the happy ending all the stories talk about.”

Bog waved at his features in a quick dismissive gesture, not taking notice of the considering expression that the princess held. Her softly spoken statement in response to his words however had the goblin freezing so quickly he could have been turned to stone.

“But you’re not hideous. Sure you couldn’t be called classically handsome….but you have very distinguished features. Regal really.”

Bog felt his face flame hot enough that he was sure he was glowing. Stuttering slightly, his hand flexed around the fairies almost convulsively before he let her go and stood abruptly. Marianne was more bemused than offended though until she caught a good glimpse of the others face, then a soft smile tugged at her lips. It would seem that a compliment was enough to completely derail her friend’s train of thought. Sad as it was, Marianne found it endearing. 

Sputtering heavily, the disguised goblin tried to focus on anything other than his embarrassment. Catching sight of the basket he had brought with him that night the royal grabbed the chance of a change of subject, dragging the full parcel over to the tree limb hurriedly.

“Ah brought something for us ta snack on tonight.”

Marianne was intrigued. They had picnicked before, but her friend had never brought anything himself. The sight of unfamiliar food spiked her interest as well and the fairy leaned over the basket curiously as she watched the taller male bring out several tidbits. A dark bottle and two intricately hewn goblets particularly caught her gaze, and when her sparring partner poured out a white almost glowing liquid she chuckled.

“What’s this? Moonshine?”

Bog’s hands were nearly shaking too badly to pour the drink, but he forced himself to steady before he handed the fairy one.

“Nay, it’s called nightdew. It’s very popular where I….live.” 

The princess sipped hers delicately and gave a hum of appreciation as the surprisingly warm liquid slid down her throat. The taste was clean and sharp, with a hint of something vaguely sweet to it. She liked it.

“Boken can I ask you a question.”

The goblin nodded, sitting down next to the fairy and plucking a baked treat from one of the plates he had brought. He had just started to swallow his morsel when the princess spoke again, and the shock of it made him choke on the treat violently.

“Are you part goblin?”

Marianne watched in concern as the taller male hacked and coughed, the alarm in his features telling her that she had gotten very close to the mark with her inquiry.

“It’s just that there are bits and pieces that don’t really add up about you. How you move and fight for one… how you act and respond to situations for another. You said you live near the border…but you never said what Side of the border.”

Bog felt like he was going to faint. He hadn’t thought he had been so transparent. He had known that the princess was smart, more observant than most. The fact that she had gotten close to the truth impressed and terrified him in equal parts.

“I do have some goblin blood in me aye.”

Smiling slightly, the princess looked pleased with herself as she took another sip of her drink. Seeing the hesitant look on her companions face however caught her attention again.

“Ye don’t……mind?”

Marianne looked at the other seriously, setting her glass down and focusing her whole attention on her friend.

“I don’t. It wouldn’t matter to me if you were full goblin either. Your good company and I enjoy our sessions. You’ve made me improve far more than I could have on my own.”

Looking at her then, with the moonlight casting its light through the sweep of her wings to tinge the surroundings pale purple Bog felt his heart give a great lurch in his chest. Her amber eyes looking at him with such sincerity sent a great crack through the already weakened barriers he had placed around himself and the goblin swallowed heavily.

“The reason I ask is that….I’ve been thinking about contacting the Bog King about a political…arrangement. Marriage specifically.”

Marianne blinked as her friend choked for the second time that night, only on the drink that he had brought with him. Alarmed for his health the fairy moved to hit his back a few times, but the petrified look he shot at her stopped the action before it could begin.

“What??”

Bog was sure that his eyes would pop from his skull at any moment. The princess seemed determined to send him to an early grave that evening. First the non-derogatory remark about his looks then This.

“I know that he’s put a ban on love, so there wouldn’t be an issue there. Plus I’ve wanted to open up friendly relations with the Dark Forest for Years.  A marriage with him would stabilize both our kingdoms. I was thinking maybe…now that I know you’re really part goblin that I might not get attacked the moment I step foot in there if you took me to talk to him.”

The royal couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was as though the universe was conspiring against….or was it for him. He shook his head incredulously for a moment, looking at her to see if she was serious.

“Wouldn’t it be better tah send a letter at first? Just showing up might nay be the best way to go about it.”

The fairy shrugged, downing the rest of her drink and bit into one of the pastries he had brought with him. The fact that he hadn’t totally wigged out on her left the princess with hope that her friend might help her.

“I’ve always been more about straight forward action. But….I guess a letter couldn’t hurt.”

Glancing up, Marianne sighed heavily as she caught sight of how low in the sky the moon hung. Standing, she stretched her pleasantly sore muscles, giving a breathy sigh as she felt her spine pop back into place.

Bog blushed again as he watched his sparring partner, his own neck ached for a good crack but he knew that he did it far too regularly for it not to be noticed later on. Repacking the goodies he had brought into the basket he held it out to the princess when she turned.

“Take this with ye. If ye like anything overly tell me at the next meeting and I’ll bring it again next time.”

A soft smile tugged at Marianne’s lips and the goblin felt his heart skip another beat at the sight even as her small hand curled around the handle nearly close enough to touch his.

“Thank you. Good night Boken. Safe flight home.”

The goblin nodded hurriedly and stepped back into the shadows as he watched the fairy fly away. Once she was out of sight he dropped back down to the tree limb with a heavy groan and buried his face in his hands. The king didn’t move until he felt the shimmer of the fading glamor on his skin and he saw that dawn was starting. Then he took off into the sky before it could get too bright for his eyes, winging his way back into the forest with jumbled thoughts. He needed to speak to Sugar Plum once more.


	4. Check yes or no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried very very hard to wait a week. I find myself entirely without willpower. Enjoy! Thanks to my all wonderful beta once more for the quick work she does for me.

 

He had nearly kissed the princess. At the last moment he had been able to restrain himself, but it had been too close. Groaning heavily, Bog thumped his forehead against the wood of his bedroom wall rhythmically to try and beat some self-preservation into his thick skull. Since the fairy had told him of her plan to contact….well him, about the political arrangement the goblin hadn’t been thinking straight. It had been a full week before his self-control started to slip but that one almost mistake could have ruined everything.

Sugar plum had been no help at all either. Her insistence that the glamour didn’t make him more attractive, merely translating his features into a fairy look didn’t do anything to calm the pounding of his heart whenever he thought on the compliment he had been given that night. Now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no idea how to dig himself out of it.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning he went to find his mother. He knew that she would be lying down to sleep soon, but he needed to talk to her else he feared he would go mad. Knocking sharply on her door, the king fidgeted in the hallway for a few long moments before the portal cracked open.

“Mother. Ah’m in trouble.”

Griselda could hardly believe her eyes. Her son looked as though he hadn’t slept at all the past few days and the nervous tick he inherited from his father was in full force. Narrowing her eyes at her boy, the goblin opened her door wide.

“Well come in sweetie and tell me what’s wrong.”

The pacing confirmed her suspicion. The last time Bog had acted like this was years ago…just after he had decided that he was in love with the goblin girl. Grabbing one of his hands as her gangly son went striding past her; Griselda pulled him into a chair beside her and inspected his expression from close up.

“You’ve got the Look.”

Bog groaned heavily, his feet starting a nervous tapping when he couldn’t pace away the building emotions inside him. Despair was written in every line of his features and Griselda felt a pang of worry rush through her.

“I think ahm in Love mother. With mah….friend.”

The goblin mother gave a gasp of elation despite his fearful look. This was wonderful. Her son had finally moved on enough to heal and let someone into his heart again. Griselda grabbed his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his brow, a wide smile stretching her lips.

“In Love! Well! You’ll just need to make sure that you approach this more carefully this time and it will all work out. Ohhhh I’m so happy.”

“Mother! It’s not that simple.” 

So the ruler told her. About Who he was in love with and the whole situation. The lizard, making the deal with Plum and the glamour. The princesses’ thoughts on marriage and love and even her plan to contact Him about a political marriage. When he was done, slumped miserably in his chair, the older goblin did something she hadn’t since before his first molt. She slapped him upside the head.

“Boggart Eustace Fentouch! I thought you had learned your lesson about dealing with Plum! Now you are going to have to explain the whole situation to that girl.”

The king rubbed the back of his stinging head ruefully. He had forgotten how strong his mother was. He sighed heavily, whole body drooping at the thought of what he would have to do. His naturally pessimistic side was screaming at him all the things that could and would go wrong when he revealed himself. There weren’t many good points to balance out the bad.

“I know tha’ mother. The only reason she even talked to me in the first place was because she thought I was a fairy. I…..don’t want tah lose her friendship.”

Griselda snorted, gently cupping her son’s cheeks in her hands and making him look at her.

“From what you told me, I don’t think the princess puts much stock into how different a person looks on the outside. Did you lie to her about who you were when you put on that glamour? In a way yes. You said that she already thinks your part goblin. It’s just the outside that has a different appearance than she will be used to is all. You need to apologize for deceiving her.”

Bog smiled thinly, placing a hand over one of his mothers. For all her brashness and overbearing behavior she really did give good advice once in a while.

“I don’t think it will be that simple…”

Chuckling softly, the goblin gave a few pats to his cheek and released her son.

“Of course it won’t. But you never know how things will turn out unless you try. So, the next time you go to meet that girl you’re going to go as Yourself. Stay hidden for a bit while you explain things to her, let her understand that it’s still You under that magic. Who knows? This all might work out just fine.”

The smile turned less brittle at her encouragement and the king nodded slowly. It would take a lot of courage, but he wasn’t one to run from a fight. Pressing a kiss to his mother’s head, Bog stood and bid her good morning so that she could get some sleep. He still had a day to wait until he saw Marianne again and he wanted to be well rested.

Unfortunately, fate never saw fit to give him the chance to explain things. While he slept, a green armored form wrapped in a dark cloak slipped into the forest and made its way deep into the kingdom. It did not go to the castle however but a glen surrounded by weeping willows. In a cave up behind a waterfall lay the now abandoned home of the Sugar Plum fairy.

A gauntleted hand swept aside years of dust with a shudder of distaste as the figure dug around the old crates and boxes. When they found nothing they destroyed half of the surviving décor in a fit of rage, one well-placed kick cracking open a cupboard and releasing a pink glow into the dimly lit space. A cry of triumph lit up the room as the shining bottle was scooped into a bag, and just as quietly as he had come, the knight left the glen with his prize. That night was the elf’s mid spring ball after all and he had a plan to follow through.

-&-

Marianne was irritated. The elf’s party was interrupting her scheduled time to go and spar with Boken and she didn’t want to be there. The princess planned on leaving as soon as she could without making her father completely freak out, but for now she was stuck dancing in a line with the elves.

Roland watched the row of small beings slowly shuffling his princess closer and closer to his side of the stage. Very soon he would jump into a space and dance with Marianne. He fully planned on dragging her away as soon as he got his hands on her so that he could dust the royal with his love potion that was tucked into the bag on his belt. However as soon as he appeared before her, the eldest princess gave a snort of disgust and recoiled, avoiding his grasping hands.

Marianne snarled at the perfect face of her ex-fiancé, her wings beginning to snap open to fly her away from the whole party when Roland tried to grab her for a dance. Out of the corner of her eye a flash of blond caught her attention and the fairy blinked when her view of the knight was suddenly obstructed by pink wings. Dawn had put herself between her sister and her ex, usually cheerful face with a stiff smile on it as she intervened.

The unexpected block sent a wave of anger rushing through the taller knight. Scowling slightly, Roland tried to push past the younger princess to get back to her sister only to have his arm clasped in Dawn’s hands as she dragged him into a forceful dance. Sunny watched from the stage, worry coloring his singing and his features as he watched the woman he loved trying to distract Roland from his target. No one knew about the foiled plot but him and Londir, but for some reason the elf was filled with trepidation as he watched the two dance.

From behind the stage, goblins were creeping through the shadows. The Bog King was at the back, his anger making his speech far more malevolent than usual. His instructions were aimed at two of his larger guards in hushed tones as he watched the smaller members of his attack force scurry into their places.

“Yer to grab one of the princesses. Make sure it Looks rough, but if she’s harmed we will be having a very pointed discussion after this.”

Receiving twin nods of understanding from the brothers, Bog sent them ahead and tried to calm himself enough that his accent wouldn’t bleed through when he made his entrance. Before he could give the order to begin the attack however a commotion started up where he couldn’t see. Snarling angrily the ruler gave the signal and listened as the shocked cries rose up in the elf village as his people swarmed over the festivities. The musical intro prompted his own introduction and his voice bellowed out into the relative silence.

“Where’s my potion!?”

Through the impromptu smoke he stalked, gravelly voice ringing out in song as he took stock of the situation. Seeing two elves still on the stage the king turned his face to them and gave a snarl, sending the small creatures fleeing with a shriek of terror. Bog felt his features trying to fall into a far less impressive configuration as old wounds stung at the reaction but he forced himself to return to the matter at hand. Swinging his staff out in front of him he made a wide arc across the stage, noting with pride that Marianne had needed Two of his larger goblins to hold her down. That meant that his kidnaped princess was her sister then. The confused expression on her face as he picked up her sword and flung it into the air would have made him laugh in another situation, but as it was he had a performance to continue.

His warning glare at the two brothers as they brought the large sack containing the other fairy royal ensured that she was set down with a gentle thump. He turned his attention to the elf that nearly lost his hand to the shining sword that had finally come down to earth, giving the frightened creature a once over before a furious and very familiar yell drew the goblin’s eye to the eldest princess.

“Release my sister you scaly backed cockroach!”

As always Marianne was beautiful in her anger. However it had never been directed at him before, and the shout cut deep at his heart as he looked at her and saw only distaste in her amber eyes. Sneering to cover the unexpectedly sharp pain, Bog flitted in front of the princess and snapped his wings shut behind him. He got right up in her face, using his height to loom over her as a third goblin joined the attempts to keep the fairy restrained.

“Return the love potion by moondown Tough Girl. Or you’ll never see yer sister again.”

Rather than being intimidated however the princess wrenched her arm free, small fist slamming into his jaw with enough force to snap the goblins head back.

“I’ll have your head on a stick!”

Bog felt a wave of admiration for the fairy wash through him yet again even as his guards brought her to the floor. Turning the king pointed the top of his staff in her face as a threat, trying not to let a smile show on his face as he did. Before he could respond any further however a panicked cry turned his gaze to the small elf from earlier.

“Take me instead! I….I know who has the love potion!”

Taking to the air to hover over the elf, Bog didn’t see the expression of half recognition that crossed Marianne’s face when the dry rattle of his wings filled the air.

“Then get it back.”

Sunny was terrified. He knew that the small white creature he had seen attack Roland for the potion had the bottle, but he had no idea where the other had gone. Swallowing heavily as a clawed fist was held under his nose, the elf flinched away from the hulking form of the goblin.

“I…I don’t know where….”

Bog snarled angrily, straightening up and pointing his staff at the slowly falling moon that hung in the sky.

“You heard mah terms. By moondown, or all of you will be Next!”

The king performed an impressively flowing flip through the air to land at the head of the stage, belting out the song he had started at the beginning of his party crashing. He couldn’t resist a little more theatrics even as he settled in front of Marianne once more with a thump, far more prepared this time when her fist came flying at his face. He caught it, curling large fingers over the whole of her hand and pushing back. When he had a little difficulty a half smile escaped his attempts to restrain it as he shoved her hand down and took to the air again. 

His goblins were mounting dragonflies now at his signal, hoisting the captive princess into the air and away from any help below. Marianne struggled more violently against the creatures holding her as the ruler of the dark forest leaped from the stage and landed on the backs of his subjects, most of the surrounding goblins retreating out of sight and away into the night as their king spirited away the prize.

Even as she reclaimed her sword and sent the two that had been holding her packing, Marianne felt bits and pieces starting to come together in her mind. As soon as her father forced her to stop flying after the band of goblins in her rage, it all came crashing down.

Shock spread through the princesses’ body and she stumbled, blinking rapidly as she tried to convince herself that it had to be a coincidence. But how many people could be that tall, have such blue eyes….sharp features and fight with a staff. Biting her lip, Marianne took her father’s talk with Roland as the distraction she needed, turning to where Sunny was on the ground looking just as devastated as she felt.

“Sunny. Go get the potion. I’ll go get my sister.”

-&-

“Sugar pie honey bunch….”

“What.”

Bog stared in shock as the princess floated up to his throne. He had Meant to let the fairy know that she wouldn’t be harmed and that he would make her stay as comfortable as possible for her. After all she was an innocent in all this. But her reaction to being let out of the bag wasn’t screaming or crying or even rage. It was Singing. Startled beyond belief, the goblin tried to get her to react in the way that he was used to by acting as menacing as possible, but when that was ignored he felt a jolt pass through him. The pink glow to her skin confirmed his fears.

“The potion! Find Sugar Plum and take this crazy creature to the dungeon.”

As gently as he could Bog pushed the princess to Stuff and Thang, watching with a shudder as the still singing fairy was dragged away. Flopping down into his throne, the king sighed heavily and rubbed at his forehead. The ache in his jaw reminded the goblin of the Other princess, who was no doubt on her way through his forest at that very moment to come and rescue her sister. His mother came up to his side with a questioning look on her face a moment later.

“Things have become….more complicated.”

Griselda chuckled ruefully. Her boy always did have a knack for making a mess of things. She had a good feeling about tonight though. Sugar Plum came flying out of a side corridor a few moments later, her face creased in confusion.

“What happened? Why do I hear a fairy singing in the dungeon? The last time I heard that song was when my…..love potion worked.”

Bog snarled under his breath and stood, towering over the floating sprite.

“It did. Somehow someone got ahold of a bottle. We have the younger princess of the fairy kingdom as a guest.”

Groaning heavily, Plum shoved her headdress up her forehead as the singing began to rise in pitch from underneath them. She hadn’t made a potion in Years. Being locked up in a cage made sure of that.

“Well don’t look at me. I’ve kept my word Bog King. No more love potions. I haven’t even been back to my house yet where I had some….oh dear.”

The blue female’s mini versions flitted around her nervously, chattering to themselves as the sprite smacked her forehead with a cry of dismay.

“Oh of course! Back before you captured me I used to make a couple and stash them away in case I got an order! Someone must have raided my home. Ah….that might not be good though. I’m not sure how well those things keep.”

Bog frowned heavily. As he had never seen a love potion work properly before he had no idea if the reaction that the princess was having was normal or not.

“Well go have a look at her then. I don’t want a war started because the princess croaked due to of a faulty piece of your work.”

Plum snorted. At least the goblin wasn’t trying to imprison her again. After all it really wasn’t her fault.

“Fine fine. She sounds ok to me but I’ll take a look in a little while.”

Bog growled slightly, sitting down on his throne and putting his head in his hand again. A headache was starting to form, both from the singing and the punch from earlier. He was just about to reply when a fluttering shadow over his body caught the goblins attention. Looking up at the skylight of spider webbed glass Bog’s eyes widened as he caught sight of butterfly wings and a shining sword headed straight for the clear roof.

Jerking his scepter up over his head the goblin caught the strike, his arms bending as he absorbed the force of the blow. Blue eyes locked with furious amber as Marianne bore down on her weapon, teeth gritted.

“Release my sister.”

Bog groaned heavily, shoving his staff up and knocking her away from him. She had arrived much sooner than he had thought. Now he would have to no doubt subdue her before he could explain Anything.

“Not another princess. At least you’re not singing.”

Just to spite him Marianne broke into song a moment later. However only a few strikes in her observations from earlier came crashing back full force as she dueled the dark forest’s king. Scowling, the fairy upped her game, becoming frustrated when the goblin easily countered her. However the fact that she could read his moves just as readily as he did hers brought the suspicion and anger coursing through the princess twice as fast.

After a particularly good move that she had been working on nearly sliced a line across his torso, Bog found himself slipping into the good mood he always developed when he had sparred the princess in the fields.

“Impressive.”

His banter however just seemed to infuriate the fairy even more and Bog had to parry a particularly aggressive slash aimed at his throat. Laughing now, the goblin responded with his own song, twirling his staff in his fingers and over his hand as he attacked again. However the princess’s next words stopped him in his tracks, the happy feeling he had been floating on disappearing like so much mist on a summer’s morning.

“It IS you.”

Marianne dropped her sword point to the floor as she stared at the goblin. Now that he was holding still she could see the similarities. Her eyes took in his true form, from the large feet to the grey and brown skin and all the sharp angles and edges of his exoskeleton. The things that stuck out to her the most however were that his wings made So much more sense now that she knew what he really looked like and his eyes were exactly the same as before. The hesitant and panicked expression in them was familiar, as was the way he was now clutching the staff he used as a weapon in front of his body like a shield.

“I have half a mind to run you through, so if you’re going to say anything you better do it quick BOG KING.”

The goblin felt his heart give a painful lurch as he stared at the fairy. He had no doubt that she would do it if he didn’t act fast, but it was hard to think clearly through the overwhelming knowledge that his worst fear had just come true.

“The explanation has a bit o’ a story attached…..so if ye want the full picture ahm afraid ye’ll need to wait te kill me.”

The fairy scowled but nodded, sheathing her blade with a sharp hiss.

“Then start talking.”

Bog nodded. It was easier than he thought to tell the princess about the glamour potion and his trip to the ball. It wasn’t as long an explanation as it could have been since he left out the bit about his feelings for her, but at the end the scowl on the others face hadn’t lightened up.

“Why? Why would you do something like that and lie to me about who you were?”

The goblin sneered then, straightening to his full height as he felt the pain and returning bitterness surging to the front of his emotions. He slammed the end of his staff into the ground with a clang, his wings flicking out behind him as he gestured to his body.

“Because if I had come to that ball as the Bog King, assuming I even made it one step into the hall without being attacked, you would have reacted the same way to my appearance as you did tonight at that elf party.”

Marianne blinked. She hadn’t thought about the insult she had tossed at the attacking goblin. Knowing who he was now, who she had been sparring with for nearly a month the princess winced slightly as the harsh words echoed in her ears.

Bog’s sneer fell from his face as he watched her features twist. He didn’t need to look closer to recognize the signs of repulsion. His wings twitched behind him and the king gathered the shredded remains of his dignity quietly. He could see the princess was getting ready to respond so quickly the goblin cut her off.

“Yer sister hasn’t been harmed. She is however locked up downstairs. As you no doubt know she was love dusted. Once I have the potion back you are free to take her and leave.”

Quiet singing started up from beneath them once more even as he spoke and Bog winced, feeling fear race across his features for a moment before he got them under control. Shuddering at the thought of enduring more of her drugged company, the goblin turned from the elder princess.

“The beast has awoken.”

-&-

Plum and Griselda were working together. Trying to keep the fairy happy and quiet. So far not much had worked. The sprite was relieved to see however that there weren’t any negative side effects to the fairy from being dusted with a very old potion, so the hovering blue female turned her attention to Bog’s mother once they had closed the cell doors.

“So. I’m guessing you know about Bog’s fairy princess dilemma. The one Not locked up right now.”

Sighing heavily the goblin mother nodded. She just hoped that Bog was able to calm his fairy down long enough to actually talk to her before he got himself hurt again.

“I’m not sure if I should be thanking or cursing you Plum. I suppose it will depend on how this turns out.”

The eerily disjointed singing masked the steps of goblin and fairy until they were nearly on top of the two, and Bog’s roar startled both women when he called for order in the dungeon. Plum shrieked and hid behind Griselda as the elder princess stormed the cell door, wrenching it open to watch in horror as he sister reached through the bars for the king. The fairy turned, accusation written over her expression as she pointed up at Bog, the nervous fluttering his hands did reminding her of the first night they met.

“You??”

“Yes.”

“Antidote?”

“Working on it.”

Marianne groaned, pacing in a tight circuit as she tried to make sense of her roiling emotions. The night had just been one huge issue after another and she wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. When the blue floating sprite appeared before her however the princess focused on the female eagerly.

“It’s a riddle!”

Plum was grinning. Oh she may not be able to create real love, but she was sure able to recognize the signs of it. These two just needed a little push to get them back on the right track.

“Why can’t you just tell us?”

“Because that would be too easy for her. Come upstairs dearies it’s drafty down here, there’s snacks.”

Griselda smiled up at the fairy as she spoke, pleased to see that the other didn’t recoil at her like she knew most would have. It spoke well for the princesses’ character and her sons chances.

“Mother. No.”

Bog Knew what she would have planned. And he didn’t need to add whatever romantic scheme she had prepared to the ever growing list of reasons for the princess to hate him. The weary, utterly defeated tone of his voice caught Marianne’s attention however and she really Looked at the king for a few long moments before breaking in before Griselda could speak up.

“Actually…..I’d love some nightdew if you’ve got some.”

Bog stared in shock as his mother lead the princess away, chattering the whole while. The king trailed after them numbly, hesitantly following the two up to the private dining room he used on occasion. It was just as bad as he had thought it would be, with decorations everywhere and Stuff and Thang even trying to serenade the two royals.

As soon as he sent them away and he was left alone with Marianne, the goblin made sure to keep a respectable distance between the two of them as he poured her the requested drink.

“Ahm sorry about this. Mah mother just doesn’t know when to stop.”

The fairy took the glass quietly, watching the goblin with a thoughtful expression as he settled against the edge of the table. After a few sips and awkward minute of silence she spoke up.

“You don’t seem different. From the one I called a friend this last month. So was that really You out there, not just some façade you made up to mess with me?”

Bog’s head jerked up in alarm as he heard the question. The expression of horror on his face was almost comical as he stuttered over his answer.

“Never! I didn’t want te trick you or mess with ye princess. Tha’ first night all I truly wished was ta meet ye again. I never meant to return….but then ye offered to spar with me. The only thing different was how I looked. The personality was all me. I was….meaning to tell ye the truth tonight at our meeting. After you told me that you were thinking about contacting…..well Me, I thought it best you know before you made any decisions or offers.”

Marianne snorted slightly as she thought over the events that had taken place that evening.

“So instead of coming clean to me you kidnap my sister in an attempt to get back a love potion that was stolen by one fairy. Not you’re most brilliant move.”

The princess set her cup down then, moving forward to stand before the goblin. The ruler looked up at her warily, hands tightening on the wood under his fingers as he fought the urge to stand up. The fairy was nearly eye to eye with him now, and leaned even closer into his personal space after a moment.

“I guess I won’t need to send a letter. This ‘Bog King’ is an official offer from the crown princess of the fairy kingdom. An arranged marriage to stabilize our lands. Yes or no.”

Bog choked on air. He gaped at the smaller fairy, utterly blindsided.

“Wha….why…”

“Why would I offer my hand in marriage to the man who crashed a party terrorizing some of my subjects in the process, kidnaped my family member and lied to me for nearly a month using a magic potion so he could spar with me?”

The goblin nodded hesitantly, trying not to let how utterly confused he was show on his face.

“Because despite all that, I really do find you good company. It wasn’t so much a lie as it was a necessary thing, because I’m not too full of myself to deny that I wouldn’t have given you a chance if you had shown up without a disguise.  However.”

Marianne got right up in the other’s face, settling herself between his legs. She was determined that he not look away for this, as she had gotten the memo that he thought rather badly of himself a long time ago.

“I still think you look very Regal. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Bog was fairly sure that he was going to combust with how hot his face felt. Swallowing heavily, his gaze darted down to look at the fairy’s lips for a moment before he got ahold of himself. She had said an arranged marriage. Aka a political one.  Not based on love or feelings at all. His voice was soft as he answered her, emotions being stuffed away somewhere deep inside him to be dealt with later.

“Yes.”


	5. What would you do if it could be too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -posts and flees-
> 
> Last chapter of canon! From now on it is my own plot....and hoo boy do I have stuff planned. Thank you guys for reading and enjoy! Shout out to my beta Lmere who is a gem for doing such lovely work for me and listening to my rambles as I plan things.

 

Imp was enjoying himself. Humming softly as he traveled the forest floor, the small rodent jovially swung the pink glowing bottle that he held in his tail. So far he had dusted several pairs of creatures, watching them fall in love was just the best feeling in the world. Chittering to himself happily, one of Imp’s long ears twitched at the sound of dragonfly wings. Looking up he laughed in delight and clapped his paws together before darting off into the grass swiftly to lead his pursuers on a merry chase.

Sunny and Pare had thought that snagging the small creature wouldn’t be overly difficult. They were proved wrong. Tied to a flower stalk wasn’t the best way to spend an evening. The addition of the lizard that tried to eat him a while back didn’t help either. Swallowing heavily, the elf tried in vain to wriggle out of the tight rope, eyeing the sharp teeth of the predator with trepidation.

“Ah….your eye seems to be healing pretty good...”

Sunny squeaked as the reptile began to roar in his face. Closing his eyes he waited for the beast to bite down and end his life, but odd music and a bright puff of pink interrupted what was sure to be his death. Slowly, the elf opened an eye and yelped as a wet sticky tongue swiped over him. The lizard eyes were dilated, a happy smile pulling at her lips as her whole body began to wag. It was really odd behavior.

Imp chuckled and shook the bottle in the two elves faces as the lizard began to rub against them, darting off into the darkness after pressing a kiss to Sunny’s cheek. The chase was fun, the imp even managing to dust another few creatures on the way. The inside of a lizard’s mouth was damp and dark, but the thought of actually being Swallowed terrified the creature.

“I’ll just wait for you at the Other end of the lizard.”

Imp squeaked and shoved the potion out of the reptile’s mouth hurriedly. A moment later he was flying through the air to crash into the ground. Sighing heavily, the mammal curled his ears over his face dejectedly, his fun over. The whistle however from the larger elf called to the small rodent and he grinned, bouncing along after the two to climb up the lizard. So what if he had been stopped. It was still fairly early; he could always try to steal it again.

Roland was in a good mood despite the misstep to his plan. He had managed to convince the king that it Wasn’t him who dosed Dawn and was now on his way to rescue both princesses from the dark forest. The only thing he needed now was the love potion back and all would be right with the world. Soon he would have his kingdom. He already had the army. It was turning out brilliantly.

The knight was halfway through his prepared speech for the march when the tremor shook the ground. Startled, the fairy glanced around warily and gaped as the huge lizard came barreling over the hill. Roland was barely able to keep his squirrel from bolting, and when the dust settled everyone made admiring noises at the two small elves sitting atop the beast.

Sunny proudly displayed the pink bottle once the awed whispers had died down. He was mildly unhappy with having to hold the thing that had caused so many problems and had potentially trapped Dawn into a love she didn’t want, but as long as the Bog King got rid of the thing the elf would be happy. However there was still Roland to deal with as well and Sunny really didn’t like the look that the knight had on his face.

“Yea wow….impressive work for such a…little guy. Why don’t you hand that potion over to me….so I can keep it safe.”

Wincing slightly as the knight tried to intimidate him with the sneer on his face and the little display of pretending to crush his head, Sunny swallowed a few times and plucked up his courage. He wouldn’t let the other hurt anyone else with the potion.

“Roland if you think I’m letting you get your hands on this then your even more braindead than I thought. Come on Lizzie, we need to go get this to the goblin king before moondown.”

The blond fairy stared in disbelief as the elf urged the lizard forward, leaving him and the army behind. Small titters and whispers began to grow from among the ranks and Roland felt a hot flush of rage sweep through his body. No one humiliated and brushed him off like that. However the knight knew he would need to bide his time, there were too many variables at the moment for him to take revenge on his once pawn. He would simply need to be patient. The little pest could be dealt with later.

 

-&-

 

“Yes.”

Marianne was shocked. She had expected to have to argue her case more than that. The soft and quick agreeable answer had startled the princess, but she didn’t move from where she was currently nearly pressed against the Bog Kings chest.

“Yes?”

Instead of answering verbally again Bog simply nodded. The turn of events had badly shaken his defenses and he wasn’t sure that he wasn’t just hallucinating all of this. The touch of the fairy’s hand on his arm however jolted the goblin out of his thoughts and he twitched slightly, eyes darting down to where Marianne had placed her fingers.

“Your arm seems to have healed ok.”

There was a thin line, paler than the rest of him from where her sword had cut his flesh. The king shrugged, fighting the urge to clench his hand into a fist with how his arm wanted to shake at her touch. He was used to blows, harsh violent contact either from sparring or even the encounters he had with his subjects. Even his mother was sometimes rough with her affection. This however, the gentle press of calloused fingers and soft pressure cut through him more easily than anything else ever had before. He wasn’t prepared to fight it, and it scared him how very much a single act like this could derail him.

“I mend quickly.”

It was the only thing that the king could think to say. He was sure that the princess must have noticed his shell shocked state by now but the fact that she hadn’t said anything, giving him time to collect his composure made his admiration for her grow just a little more in his breast.

“That’s good….hey. I’m pretty sure that Roland…one of my father’s knights is going to be showing up sooner or later tonight at your gates with some cobbled together army. I’d suggest making some plans just in case things start to go south. I should be able to get most of them to remember who’s actually in charge but there may be a few that could cause a problem.”

The haze from her touch fell away at the sobering words. Nodding quickly, Bog tried to ignore the twist his heart gave when the princess released his hand and stepped back. Swallowing, the king stood from his place at the table and called for Stuff. He could hear muffled shrieking from down the hallway and winced when he recognized his mothers and Plum’s voices. No doubt they had overheard his conversation with the princess and now a wedding was sure to be halfway planned if not being set up in the throne room that very moment.

“Stuff. Go get battle preparations in order. I don’t want there to be a fight, but if it comes down to it we will be ready for one.”

When the amphibious female gave her customary ‘Ok Bk’ to him and waddled off, Thang close behind her the goblin turned his attention back to where Marianne was now casually leaning against the table in the same spot he had been, a glass of nightdew in her hands.

“We should….go stretch our wings. I’m feeling a little antsy.”

Bog latched onto the chance to show her his kingdom swiftly. He had wanted to have her see his world since the second time they fought, but now that the truth was out he really could. Of course her reaction to it would be something he both eagerly and nervously awaited. He knew that most fairies regarded the dark forest as an evil and frightening place. But while it could indeed be dangerous, it was also very beautiful.

“Yes Yes. Good idea.” 

The goblin waved her ahead of him as they made their way out of the castle, fighting down the nervous lump in his throat as she flared her wings. The beauty of the purple and pale pink tinged glow brought the blush back to his cheeks and stunned him slightly, allowing her a head start out of his castle. Her halfway joking remark about the rather impressive skull that made up the entrance made the king smile and shook him from the daze he had been put in. He knew that it probably wasn’t the safest, but it was made to collapse on any approaching enemy if needed should the castle be assaulted. Her gasp drew his attention back to her and darting forward, Bog clamped the mouth shut on one of his newly posted sentries quickly before the goblin could try to bite the fairy and get a face full of steel for his troubles.

“Try thinking of this….as an adventure.”   

She followed him easily enough into the depths of his kingdom. Marianne had flown this way to enter it, and the sight of the spider web from earlier made her baulk. She didn’t want to seem insulting, but she would rather talk to him in his castle than deal with the creepy crawlies of the forest.

“Hey….how about we go back.”

Bog turned, seeing her hesitant expression as he looked at the predator’s web. He knew that it would take a few different sights to hopefully show her the other side to his home but if she turned back now he wouldn’t have the chance. Casting about for something to help reassure her, the king saw how the web glistened like silver and the spots of the luminescent tree fungus lit up in a break in the canopy and swiftly pointed it out to the fairy with a sweep of his staff.

“Why? The moonlight is….perfect right now.”

Marianne’s expression took on a wondering edge to it as she glanced up, the unexpected affect her eyes showed her changing the sight from frightening to entrancing. Swallowing her trepidation, the princess turned her head at the sound of a snap that had frightened her on her way in. In disbelief she watched the king close a bridge of fly traps with the end of his weapon and walk across them, easy as you please. If she didn’t know better she would have accused him of watching her entrance to his kingdom for how he was retracing her steps.

“Come on…tough girl.”

The nickname, said fondly instead of angrily brought a smile to the fairy’s face even as she took up the challenge. Reckless and far less precise in her actions, Marianne let herself have a little fun as she skipped across the plants. She knew that she became clumsy when she let go, but slipping on a predatory plant was a new experience. The clawed hand that caught her however was different as well, and sent a jolt running through her body.

When she was effortlessly lifted back up and the goblin took off, Marianne had to force herself not to stare at the shimmering of his wings, the line of his powerful shoulders….the interesting alignment of the scales over his back down his waist and over his...

Blushing, the princess took off from her perch and shook her head to rid her thoughts of that particular subject. She had been fighting her attraction to her sparring partner for nearly two weeks, and oogling the man she had proposed to for a Political alliance wasn’t helping her resolve to keep things as far from any sort of romance as possible.

However her stupid heart just couldn’t seem to help it, and a few moments later the fairy heard one of her favored songs start up as she flew with the goblin king. Blushing, the princess started to let it trail off but then the memory of his defeated face from just a short while ago came back to her, as well as a myriad of other instances both when she thought he was a fairy and from earlier that night. Marianne cursed softly under her breath even as she let the song continue, his soft voice rising to meet her in a duet for the first time. It made her heart skip a beat and her mind quiet its frantic warnings for a moment, letting him lead her through his kingdom to sights she knew she would never be able to forget.   

Bog was fighting to keep his emotions from clouding his perception. He had to keep reminding himself that the fairy had sworn off love, of course she didn’t realize the implications that such a flight, coupled with a duet meant to his people. Her kind probably courted in a totally different manner. Still, he couldn’t help but offer her his help, his protection when they came across the briar patch that they needed to traverse to get to one of the more beautiful spots in the forest. The fact that she trusted him enough to take his hand, let him cradle her close and fly them through the tangle made the goblin’s heart try to beat out of his chest.

The green glowing strands were fascinating. More so however was her companion and it was with a frustrated groan that her sense of self-preservation threw up its hands and waved the white flag when she caught sight of the utterly entranced expression on the goblins face as he watched her enjoy herself.

The flower was the last straw. As Bog ever so gently tucked the dark purple bloom into her hair, Marianne felt the thick shields she had placed around her heart creak and groan. His eyes were so blue and full of things she knew he was just as frightened of as she was. As he leaned in close to her she leaned into him, a soft whispery voice in the back of her mind loosing the chains that had held back her growing emotions behind a barrier of what if’s and anger.

Just as the fairy was about to take the initiative and curl her hand around the back of the goblins neck a blaring horn cut through their moment as easily as a blade. Cursing under her breath, Marianne turned and stared down at the approaching army with a deep scowl on her face.

“Of course he just had to pick now didn’t he. Not even in visual range and the jerk is still messing with me.”

Bog didn’t pay much mind to the princesses rambling as he took stock of the situation. His wings buzzed angrily behind him, his grip on the staff tightening. Things might come down to a fight after all. Turning as four fairies and one small elf holding something pink and glowing were brought into the castle, Bog extended his hand to his companion with a grim expression on his face.

“Shall we go greet the company?”

The sharp smile on her face suggested that they both had in mind a very similar form of greeting. The princess placed her palm in the larger rougher one of the goblin kings’, feeling a strange shiver pass through her as she watched it nearly disappear as he closed his fingers around her own. Nodding, she pulled out her sword and turned on the tree limb.

“The skylight’s open if we want to give that pompous ass a surprise.”

Bog grinned as he took off into the air, his heart thudding a thousand miles a minute at the casual way the fairy held onto him. That night had gone far better than he ever could have hoped.

“Aye. I’m eager to meet this Roland fellow.”

-&-

“Ugh. What sort of odious throne is This?”

Roland was actually glad for the presence of the small elf. His carrying the potion had drawn the attention of their escort long enough for the triplets to disappear. If things didn’t go his way or even if they did the whole place was coming down. No castle, no shelter. No shelter, no defenses when the invasion came.

Smirking to himself, the knight watched for his chance and took it just as Sunny was climbing the steps to get closer to the bone structure. Roland snatched the potion right from the elf, pushing him back with a foot as the small male cried out in shock and tried to lunge for the bottle.

“I’ll take that.”

The sound of buzzing wings and soft flutters filled the air a few moments after he had plunked himself into the throne to wait and Roland leapt up out of the position as two figures descended through the shattered roof. The knight stared in horror as he took in Marianne’s irritated expression, the dark flower tucked into her hair and most importantly; the fact that she was holding the hand of the infamous Bog King. Shuddering in distaste, the fairy held out the bottle to stop any attacks on his person, smirking faintly when he saw the anger in the goblins eyes.

“Marianne, my buttercup I’m glad to see you’re… alright. You don’t need to worry anymore, I brought the love potion and you’ll be rescued in no time at all from... what did you call him. Oh yes a scaly backed coc-a-roach.”

Scowling, the fairy shifted her grip on her sword and started forward, intent on charging the sleazy twit when she felt a tug on her other hand. She looked back to where she was still holding onto Bog, who had a similarly murderous expression on his face but hadn’t let go. Knowing that she wasn’t alone in this, that she had backup brought the slightest of smiles to the princesses’ lips as she caught the goblin’s eye meaningfully.

Snorting, Bog looked between the knight and the royal a few times as he started to work out just why this rather obviously incompetent idiot had been given control over an attack force.

“Is this The Guy?”

Marianne sighed heavily and nodded. She couldn’t vouch for her pasts self-tastes, but at least now she knew how to judge who was worthy of holding her heart. And she had a far better candidate in mind this time around.

“Sadly yes.”

Being ignored made Roland angry. Especially when it was because his fiancé had apparently decided to hook up with a monster. Glaring at Bog venomously, the knight cleared his throat and continued on with his spiel.

“Sorry to interrupt. But I brought you the potion; now release the princesses to me.”

Marianne snarled at that, her hand gripping the rougher palm curled around hers almost convulsively as she listened to the knight try to set himself up as the good guy in all of this once more.

“Roland you are such a…”

“Hero!  Now I’ll be taking Both lovely ladies with me if you don’t mind.”

Bog growled, eyeing the potion in the knights hands like the dangerous weapon it was even as he heard the excited squeal he had come to know far too well sound from behind him. Sighing, the goblin reluctantly let go of Marianne’s hand and turned, accepting Dawn’s ecstatic embrace as she booped his cheeks and nose.

“My Boggy-woggy-Kingy-wingy.”

Gently patting the princess on her shoulder, Bog turned to escort the younger sibling up to her sister. However the sound of a cork and the venomous glitter of pink caught his eye first and with mounting horror, the goblin saw the opened love potion being brought up behind Marianne. Snarling furiously, the king released Dawn and launched himself at the knight, roaring in his desire to prevent the potion from being used.

He landed between Marianne and Roland, slamming his staff down and cracking his neck viciously as he glared up at the now hovering fairy. The elder princess had barely figured out what made him snap before he was flying up to confront the knight, sparks flying as their two weapons clashed.

“Ahm Not letting ye use that wretched thing again.”

“What were you thinking? A beast like you…falling for a beauty like Marianne.”

Bog snarled, feeling his hackles rise at the jab. It wasn’t an original one but it still stung. The goblin was just about to respond when a primal scream startled both combatants, a flash of purple and silver the only thing either of them saw before Marianne was attempting to cleave Roland’s head from his body. Her face was twisted in disgust as she looked at her ex fiancé, anger burning hot and bright behind her amber eyes.

“WHO’s the beast?”

Bog flitted up behind his fairy, scepter gripped tight in his hands as he joined in the elder princesses menacing of the pest. Roland rolled his eyes, backing away quickly and grabbing a nice fluttery shield.

Dawn cried out as the sword was held to her neck, the panicked cries of Sunny below them jolting her heart and the younger princess stared down at the elf wide eyed for a moment. Helpless to do anything but watch, Sunny gulped heavily as he watched the two royals lunge forward to defend his love, sword and staff clashing to form a menacing V over Roland’s neck.

Roland swallowed, leaning away from the weapons slowly. A smirk tried to escape his lips but he held it back, looking between Bog and Marianne for a moment before he decided to play his trump card.

“Your forcing me to change my plan….I guess now is the time for me to…GO!!”

The shout made the others wince, but it was the deep thunderous cracks that really sent the king into a panic. Looking around in disbelief, the goblin watched his castle begin to crumble around him in horror. When Dawn was shoved at him he caught her on instinct, turning in the air to shield her from any more possible attacks.

Watching the knight take Marianne by surprise, disarming her and carry her away into the sky was like ripping out his heart all over again. The sight of the flower he had chosen for her drifting down to the ground only made his failure that more potent. With Dawn he couldn’t risk just flying after them and he needed to find his mother as well before the whole place came crashing down.

Marianne had always loved that she was small enough to wrap up easily in Roland’s arms before she caught him cheating. Now, that fact was preventing her from getting out of his hold and the princess felt a rush of revulsion pass through her body. Squirming angrily, she tried to break free by smashing the knight against the sides of the crumbling castle, the pink glow of the potion by her face telling the princess that her ex fiancé wasn’t done trying to douse her yet.

“Sweetheart, you Will marry me! Just be a good girl and you won’t ever need to worry about that monster coming after you again.”

Snarling, she felt just enough give in his grip when he uncorked the bottle to wrench free and grab his sword. Her anger at him for his actions against her was nothing compared to the sheer fury that had bubbled up when he threatened her sister. This however, hearing that two faced son of a leech speaking about Bog as if he Knew him, had any right to talk about him in that superior tone made the fairy see red.

“Bog is Thrice the man you Ever were Roland. You call him a monster and a beast and yet you are too blind to see that your heart is as rotten as last season’s fruit. Here’s a news flash for you! The Instant anyone really sees who you are inside they will Never love you. All you will ever have is a shallow Fake sense of belonging and I can’t even find it in me to pity you.”

 Menacing him once more, staring into green eyes that once made her heart flip and now only filled her with a sense of disgust the fairy waited until the piece of wood that was separating from the tower began to fall before she dropped the point of the sword to give him a false sense of security. Sending the heavy chunk flying into his body was incredibly satisfying, and with a huff Marianne dropped the weapon and turned back to the not so slowly breaking apart castle.

She wouldn’t be able to go back the way she came, it was too dangerous. That left one place. The front door. Winging her way as swiftly as she could, Marianne caught sight of Sunny standing on the walkway, shouting into the interior of the goblin’s home frantically. That fact told her that neither Dawn nor Bog had made it out and fear pierced her heart for the two.

Then out of the gloom she saw a dark figure flying at breakneck speeds to where the fading moonlight illuminated the safety of the outside world. A tremendous crack dispelled any relief that Marianne felt however, and she was darting forward before she really comprehended what she was going to do.

“Dawn! I’m coming.”

The next time he saw the princess it was even worse. The only way out was through the front of the castle, and he could Hear the supports in place to keep the jaws open breaking apart. There wasn’t time, he wasn’t fast enough to get them all out, but he Was strong enough to save the two people he had come to care about a great deal. Holding up the bone structure, his muscles screaming from the weight the king locked eyes with his tough girl for a single long moment. The fear and anguish in her golden gaze soothing some of his own hurt even as he commanded her to leave him to his fate.

Marianne would forever be haunted by the cry she heard from inside the skull as it slammed shut on the goblin she could only fully admit she Loved when she saw his sacrifice for her sister. Screaming out his name as the whole castle began to collapse into the canyon; the elder sibling slumped to her knees at the edge and stared for a few long moments into the dusty abyss.

When no lanky, grey figure with buzzing wings appeared in the time she waited a furious denial built in her heart. She would Not lose him so soon after she had found him. With a war cry spilling from her lips, Marianne flung herself head first into the settling carnage that once had been a castle, ignoring her sisters cries for her to return. She would not sit quietly while there was a chance she could do something.

“Bog! Boooooog!”

Coughing and hacking at the thick cloud of dirt and half decayed wood that had been thrown into the air, the fairy searched among the gloom for the gleam of white bone. When she finally did catch sight of it, the picture it presented nearly broke her hope into pieces. The skull was fractured, a gaping hole where some of the teeth used to be a dark space among the pale glow.

Her hands shaking, Marianne landed heavily near that entrance, her wings tucking close to her body as she climbed into what could very well be a tomb. Her voice was trembling, a querulous and timid thing as it cut through the near pitch darkness inside the skull.

“Bog?”

She tripped over him. Gasping, the fairy fell to her knees beside the stretched out figure, her slowly adjusting eyes taking too long for her to really see. Her hands did the work then, skimming over what she thought was a hip and along his stomach until she reached his chest. For a few nerve wracking moments she waited, her palm pressed against his exoskeleton for any reaction. She was nearly shaking badly enough that he missed his shallow breathing. When she did catch it however the princess gave a dry sob of relief and hurriedly found where his head was so she could shift him and cradle the king’s skull in her lap.

From what her fingers could tell there wasn’t any blood, the animal bone seemed to have mercifully protected the goblin from the worst of the falling debris of the castle. Ever so tenderly Marianne stroked along his rough leafy brow, trying to will the other into consciousness. A pained groan was her reward and her hands clasped at sharp features as her gaze was just able to pick out a hint of fluttering blue.

“You great idiot.  I thought you died.”

“M…Marianne?”

“Yea. It’s me. Don’t you ever do something like that again you hear me? I thought I lost you….”

Bog wasn’t sure that he was simply having a death dream as he bled out or something equally as disappointing. Because it sure sounded like the fairy was confessing something to him and he really wanted to be alive for that. Slowly, hissing as his hurts made themselves known the goblin raised one hand and pressed it to the fairy’s cheek gently.

“Ah’m sorry luv. I canna promise I won’t do something like tha’ to protect ye… though I’ll be far more interested in letting ya help.”

There was just one word that Marianne had focused on. She gulped slightly, lowering her head to press an upside down kiss to the proud arch of her king’s nose. The hitch in his breath made any remaining fear in her melt away.

“I love you Bog.”

The king was Very sure he had actually died now. He stared, wide eyed up at where he could see the outline of what he really really hoped was actually his fairy and not the spirit of death come to collect his soul. A soft gasping noise escaped the goblin and he tried to sit up, straining his already sore arm as he got to his knees and faced the princess.

“Ye……Love Me.”

“I.Love.You.”

Marianne reached for him and he went willingly then, decided that even if it was a dream or a hallucination or a final comfort he was going to take it and be damned happy about it. The soft press of fairy lips as the royal kissed him however was far too real to be faked and the knowledge that this was happening, that none of it was a joke very nearly gave the king a heart attack.

Large clawed hands settled on smaller hips as Bog found the brainpower to kiss his love back, the gentle press and slide of lips a sensation he knew he would never grow tired of. A shudder of pure bliss spread through the goblin then, hazing out any pain even as he dragged the fairy closer, into his lap so he could feel every bit of the miracle that he could. Eventually though they had to come up for air, and in that stillness, with his head pressed to Marianne’s neck and her arms around his own the Bog King gave a little laugh of disbelief.

“Ah Love ye tough girl.”

Hearing it said back, even knowing that it was most certainly reciprocated eased a tension in the fairy that she didn’t know she had. Relaxing fully into the embrace, Marianne pulled herself closer so that Bog wouldn’t have to hunch so badly. They stayed like that for as long as they dared, before a dismal cry of her name from high above jolted the pair back to reality.

With a grunt, Bog felt his aches and pains returning and gave a wince when he tried to move his right arm. He didn’t think anything was broken, but it still hurt.

“How much do you want to bet that if we don’t go up there wrapped around each other that they are going to push some musical number on us to try and get us to confess.”

“It’s very likely. Should we humor them?”

Chuckling, the fairy pulled back and cupped her goblin’s cheeks, thumbs stroking the sharp bones under smoother skin. She didn’t want to leave the skull just yet, but at the same time his mother was up there thinking he was dead and her sister as well.

“Maybe just a little.”

Bog smiled, his face flushed now that his thinking wasn’t clouded by his shock. The utterly ferocious, different, beautiful and entrancing creature that he had seen that first day clinging to the head of a lizard Loved him. How he got so lucky the goblin would probably never know, but he wasn’t about to question it. He stole one last kiss before they separated, leaving the skull behind and aiming themselves up to where the sun was breaking over the horizon.

The flight back up was a little sketchy; with his badly shaken body he needed support a few times. But they made it to the top, greeted by ecstatic cries and relieved faces as they landed a few feet apart from each other. 

Bog didn’t know when Dagda had arrived, but in a way it was a good thing that the King did because he was witness to Roland’s third and final attempt to dash Marianne with the potion. A furious and disbelievingly anguished snarl escaped the goblin as he watched the pink halo surround his love’s head. He knew that what she had told him was real, but there was still that small part of him that would always be there that said that it could still work, that the new and fragile happiness he had found would be ripped away.

It was beyond satisfying to see his fiery fairy princess send the blond crashing over the edge of the cliff, via a strong right hook. The king was moments away from moving forward to go to her, disregarding any ‘humor them’ plan before Dawn got in his way to confront him. When Marianne tried to intervene, she was dragged away and the goblin found his mother doing too same to him.

The goblin woman grabbed his staff and tugged him closer to her own level, her face unexpectedly serious as she looked up at her flustered son.

“We need to have a talk. Tell her how you feel! Marriage is one thing and the fact that you’re engaged makes me happier than you will ever know. But love….that is something far more precious. Not that I’m nagging. But TELL HER.”

The song did indeed come then, and Bog’s attempts to speak up and clarify the situation went entirely ignored. Marianne simply looked amused, going along with her sisters utterly non subtle shoving to get her closer to the king. Eventually the two where shuttled into the air to swirl around each other, the caustic voice of Bog’s mother shouting out at them from below.

The two royals looked at the other, a small and secret smile pulling at their lips before Bog shifted his staff in front of him and opened his mouth. If they were going to do this, he had a point to make.

The song choice made Marianne cringe for a split second. Her previous experience with the tune didn’t bring up any good memories, but when blue eyes flicked up to hers and his earnest, utterly vulnerable expression seared itself into her mind the princess could feel herself melt. There was a truly honest; all in confession that even if they hadn’t had their moment down in that ravine she would have believed with her whole heart.

“Maybe….I should take it from here.”

The utter relief in his expression made her laugh, and Marianne chose a new song for them. One that she was sure would be a hit, and get Her point across.

The look of delight and suspicion on the onlooker’s faces as the couple sang together was priceless, but goblin and fairy were focused on the other far too much to care about what was going on below them. Bog reached out his hand for her and Marianne took it, letting her king draw her close for a kiss as the chorus rang out around them. It was nearly perfect, with the warmth of the sun on her back as the day began and the feeling of gentle strong hands cradling her. Then Bog straightened and gave a full body wince. With the castle gone there wasn’t anything to block out the stronger sunrays and he had gotten a full face full of light when he raised his head. The goblins voice rang out again into the pleased silence, this time with a slightly exasperated tone to it.

“Ah….luv? I can’t see.”


	6. What may come part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I didn't mean to have so long of a wait between story arch's but life happened. However we can kick this off with chapter 6 now! Hope you guys like it, this is only the beginning dun dun dun!

Sunny was just Barely able to convince Dawn that her desire to elope with him wasn’t the best idea she had ever had. As soon as her sister and the Bog King had started kissing his fairy was scooping him into her arms to pepper his own face with kisses that he happily returned. However when the princess started babbling about weddings and just Knowing that her father wouldn’t let them get married as soon as possible Sunny had to cut in and calm Dawn before she could work herself into a tizzy.

The fact that he was allowed to express the adoration he felt for the bubbly fairy, that she loved him back against all the odds had filled the elf with a lightness that he was sure would give him wings in a moment or so. However when no new appendages burst from his back he wasn’t too disappointed. After all he did have a princess who was entirely willing to carry him about. Grinning widely Sunny cupped Dawn’s cheeks and just looked at her for a few moments.

“Hey. I don’t think that us not getting married tomorrow is a bad thing. After all, I still need to court you. I’ve been dreaming about all the ways I’m gonna be able to spoil you for Years Dawn….we don’t need to rush.”

The blond princess sniffled slightly, her blue eyes filling with tears. Before her elf could get worried however Dawn squeezed her elf against her chest tightly with a wet laugh.

“Oh Sunny! I can’t wait to court you either! This is going to be so much fun.”

From his place on the ground Dagda had worked up the nerve to peek out from behind his hands. His face was flushed red, partially from embarrassment and partly from a surprised relief. He had thought that he would have to pass the crown down to his eldest daughter before she could find true happiness. However….watching her sing to the most unlikely of people with love in every syllable eased a burden from the old king’s heart that he was glad to be rid of.

Peering up at the couple, who was bathed in the light of the sunrise the fairy monarch felt a frown pull at his lips as he took in the suddenly very anxious posture of the goblin and the worried look on his daughters face. They were too far up for him to get as good a look as he would like, but whatever was happening looked serious. As much as he didn’t want to interfere with the sheer joy he had witnessed just a few moments ago, he felt he needed to find out what was wrong. Dagda heaved himself up from the ground and was half a moment away from calling up to the pair when a bright red shock of hair went flying past his elbow.

Jolting, the fairy watched in amazement as a tiny goblin woman Bellowed into the morning air, the rough voice cutting through the excited chatter that had started up from the kiss that the two royals had shared.

“What’s the matter with you two? I haven’t waited so many years for my son to find love that one little kiss is gonna make me happy! Get back to smooching!”

The king laughed heartily at the expressions that took over the hovering couples faces. Marianne looked embarrassed but contemplative, but the Bog King simply looked exasperated. Dagda made his way over to where the queen mother was still standing, clearly intent on watching until the two did what she wanted.

“Griselda. It’s been a long time. I dare say this isn’t quite what I meant when I told Marianne she needed a king but somehow… I do believe this is far from the worst that could have happened.”

The goblin looked at the king with narrowed considering eyes for a few moments before she allowed her grin to spread over her face. It had been far too long since she had seen the other royal.

“Dagda! You got old. It would seem my boy and your girl managed to find each other. Looks like the borders will be opened after all this time.”

The fairy patted his well-rounded stomach with a self-conscious chuckle. He knew that he was no longer the trim and fit young king he had once been, but even with some extra girth he was still a competent fighter and a fair ruler. A slow moving but familiar form coming up behind the royal caught the goblin woman’s gaze next and a wider smile than before split Griselda’s face.

“Well slice me three way’s and call me a frogspawn. You look well Londir.”

An only slightly exasperated chuckle escaped the aging warrior as he settled into his customary place beside his king. Leaning heavily on an ornate walking stick that he used to get around rougher terrain, he sent the queen mother a friendly greeting in return.

“It’s been too long Griselda. Your boy seems to have grown up well, though he seems to have inherited that need to be as flamboyant and theatric as possible from his father. I take it he didn’t mention his shenanigan’s at the elf festival last night in their entirety.”

As the older generation chatted below them, the hovering couple who had studiously ignored the goblin mothers shouted demands were working through the unexpected problem that had presented itself. So far, the king hadn’t made it obvious that something was wrong, that he was vulnerable to attack. However it was only a matter of time before he listed in the air oddly and made the weakness apparent. Marianne had her hands on his shoulders so that he didn’t need to guess too much on how to stay oriented but sooner or later they would need to get down from the air to face the music.

“Ok. Direct sunlight to the face means you go blind. Got it. I Really hope that isn’t a long term issue for you.”

Bog’s hands were twitching down at his sides, his fairy had thrown his staff in the duration of their duet and now he didn’t have anything to help him measure where the ground would be when they descended.

“It’ll be about an hour before I cahn see properly again.”

The princess bit her lip as she thought about the predicament they found themselves in. Image and how he was perceived was obviously very important for a goblin king. Weakness probably wouldn’t go over well, not in a ‘strongest survive’ sort of world like the dark forest. Then like a little firefly had sparked above her head the fairy got an idea.

“Bog….have you ever trained with your eyes blindfolded so you couldn’t see?”

“Ye go sightless Intentionally? And on a regular basis?!”

Marianne chuckled softly. That would be a no then. Luckily she did indeed do that very thing and had a pretty good plan on how to help her king.

“Yes. It helps me improve my accuracy and hones my other senses in case something…oh I don’t know like This happens. I like to be prepared. The reason I asked is because I want to help ground you before we go down there again. Being disorientated and jumpy won’t look that great to the masses you know.”

The king had to concede that it was smart to plan for any potential handicaps. Perhaps the fairy would assist him in a similar training…later. If her father didn’t start planning an all-out war because of his admitted over-reaction and hostile actions from the night before. He had an apology to dish out…and while it left a bitter taste on his tongue the goblin knew it needed to be done.

“Fine, what do I do tah…ground myself.”

The princess smiled and pecked the goblin on his nose when he agreed, smothering a chuckle as he jumped. As amusing as it was to surprise him, this was a serious matter.

“Start with your hearing. When you have a good sense of what’s around us I’ll take us down. Do you trust me Bog?”

His heart skipped a beat both at the kiss and the use of his name. Swallowing, the monarch gave a quick nod and allowed his hands to settle on the slender petal covered waist of his fairy. He still wasn’t Quite sure that he wasn’t dreaming, that he had really found love in the most unexpected place and that it was returned was too good to be true. Though in all of his dreams he hadn’t been sun-blind and his mother wasn’t around to meddle and yell at them. So Bog supposed it Might be true after all.

“With mah life….and mah heart Tough Girl.”

Marianne flushed at the smooth line. She had nearly forgotten in all the chaos the utterly sappy and romantic side the goblin held that she had glimpsed the night before on their flight. In retaliation she pressed another kiss to his cheek, reveling in the satiny texture of his skin under her lips and the equally dark blush that stained the goblins features.

“Well…alright then. We’re going to Slowly start descending. When were about a foot away from the ground I’ll tell you so you can make a somewhat dignified landing.”

Bog nodded, hoping that his mother couldn’t see just how hot his face felt at that moment. As the pair began to drift down out of the air, another important question sprung to the rulers mind.

“What’s thah state of mah castle.”

Wincing, the princess glanced at the jarringly empty space that one held the moldering but magnificent structure.

“Ah…its rubble. Not much standing at all I’m afraid. When we get ahold of Roland and his goons…there’s going to be hell to pay Bog. I promise.”

Grumbling under his breath, his whole frame a line of tension as he struggled to keep his bearings, the goblin allowed himself to briefly mourn the loss. In truth the royal knew that a new castle had been in order for a long time, but he was stubborn and moving took forever. Now it seemed he had no choice but to salvage what he could from the wreckage and send his people to the winter abode for the time being.

“Ok, you should just need to extend those ridiculously lanky legs of yours and you’ll be back at the ground.”

What he would have perceived as an insult before he met the enigma that was Marianne held no sting for the king. He had grown well versed in determining her tones and vocal cues, so what he picked out was fondness and affection where once he could have only heard derision. Sure enough his feet touched rough soil and it was with a sigh of relief that Bog folded his wings behind him and found his staff being pressed into his hand by what he assumed was Thang going by the unhinged blabbering sounding near his left shin.

With the return of his weapon the goblin seemed to gather himself. His posture straightened and even without his sight he looked every inch the king and strong ruler he had proven himself to be. Thumping the end of his staff into the ground and ignoring the alarmed yelp it earned him from his messenger; Bog raised his voice so that those gathered could hear him clearly.

“Alright listen up! We’re packing what is easily saved from tha’ mess down there and moving to the winter castle until further notice. Ah want every able bodied goblin taking stock of what we have left. Form three groups and start sifting.”

In an instant the whole of the goblin assortment was scurrying with activity to fulfil their king’s commands. In all the chaos, no one payed much attention to a small purple bug that had been staring intently at the dark forests king before she zipped off into the brush and disappeared.  Off to the side, Griselda looked on with a proud smile even as Dagda watched with an impressed expression hovering on his face. Sometimes the old ruler found it hard to remember that goblins weren’t just a slightly organized pack of animals. After a few moments of deliberation the fairy leader spoke up as well.

“Guards. You will assist the Bog King and his people in the gathering of what they need for the relocation.”

There was a slightly astonished look on his family’s faces at that announcement and for a split second the fairy felt a twinge of shame that his people could think him so petty as to refuse aid when it had been one of his own that caused such destruction in the first place. He was about to speak again when Londir raised his voice with a query of his own.

“Winter Castle? I assumed your folk hibernated or otherwise left as the people of the Light Fields do.”

A grating cackle reminded the both of them that there was still a goblin standing next to their elbows and that she very much had a few things to say when given even a smidgen of a chance. Griselda shook her head and moved forward to give her son a reassuring pat, noting the protective hand that the fairy princess had on his arm with approval.

“Some do, but the mass population needs somewhere to go when things get real rough. It’s a bit of a hike, but once it’s aired out we should be right as rain. Real cozy place, but it might be a little warm until we get the hot vents stopped up.”

At the bemused expressions on the taller fairies faces Griselda sighed softly. Ignoring her son and his princess now that she had gotten the confession out of the both of them, she focused her attention on the males she stood beside.

“The winter castle is set in a cave. It’s incredibly sturdy and spacious enough that our people who need a refuge bunk there comfortably with plenty of room to spare. There are underground hot vents that heat the whole place so nobody freezes. Now that I’ve explained That, I believe we have a wedding to plan! I’ve been waiting 5 years for this and I’m sure that you’ll be wanting to…”

“No.”

The quiet but determined voice cut through what was no doubt a very impassioned speech that the goblin woman had planned. Marianne, who had been listening in on the conversation stared in shock at her father, a bubbling anger starting to build in her chest as she watched his thoughtful face. Unknowingly her grip had begun to tighten on Bog’s armored arm, and it was a small pained noise escaping the other royal that snapped her out of her haze.

“Dad! You can’t mean to tell me that after all of your speeches, all of your Lectures about finding someone and making the kingdom stronger that you’re going to just negate any possibility of me being with Bog?!”

Dagda winced slightly, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion in the face of his daughter’s fury. He had forgotten just how caustic it could be when directed in full force at him. Behind him, Londir was laughing silently into his hand. He knew his king better than most, and while he did have his faults the knight did not believe that the father would be so stupid as to keep his daughters from the one’s they loved. Striding forward, only needing to use his walking stick to keep him upright once, Londir set a comforting hand on Marianne’s shoulder.

“Perhaps you should let your father finish little hawk.”

Sighing in relief the king nodded to his friend and straightened his posture. While it stung that his eldest had so little trust in him he could hardly blame her. He had pressed for his daughter to rush into something she wasn’t willing to do….wasn’t ready for and he wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

“That’s not what I meant my dear. Not at all. A wedding…is something special and shouldn’t be taken lightly. While I don’t doubt the depths of your feelings for The Bog King…I haven’t seen you so like yourself since before Roland…you rushed into that commitment before you were truly ready. And I let you…pushed you to it even. I don’t’ want you to feel like you need to do anything that you aren’t one hundred percent sure of. Take a little time to just…enjoy being in love again. We can discuss things like weddings later on.”

Marianne was lost for words. The princess blinked a few times as she processed what her father had told her, a wave of gratitude swelling up in her chest. Grinning, she turned to where Bog had been still and silent next to her for the duration of the conversation. His expression was morose, even defeated before she stood on tiptoe to cup his cheeks in her hands. The king startled of course when she pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss, but caught on quickly enough to set one of his own larger hands on her waist and kiss her back. Dagda blushed slightly and glanced away, only to be tackled from behind by his younger daughter.

Dawn’s excited chattering filled his ear as her arms wound around his neck and hugged him tight. The blond fairy hadn’t seen her sister smile like that since before her aborted first wedding. The princess sniffled slightly as she pressed her face into her father’s neck. Dagda was slightly bemused at his daughter’s actions, but seeing his second child safe and sound lifted the weight he had felt sitting on his chest since the elf festival the night before. Sighing softly in contentment, the king held his younger daughter closer to his chest.

“I’m so proud of you for saying that dad…does this mean that Sunny and I can court too?”

A slight wince shook the happy expression on the king’s face before he let loose another sigh, this time of almost resignation.

“Yes Dawn, you and Sunny can court too.”

When the princess began to shriek in delight and flew off to grab her sweet heart from off the ground, Londir turned his attention to the interactions of another couple with his own private smile on his face. The old knight had watched over the royal family for decades, seen their highest…and lowest points. His leg throbbed where it was pressed into the prosthetic and the dark haired fairy tightened his grip on the walking stick he carried. It wouldn’t do to let himself be swept away by bad memories when he had such an interesting turn of events to witness in the here and now. He found his gaze shifting back to where the crown princess and the king of the dark forest were still standing together.

They made an odd couple…but in a way they looked like they fit at the same time. Two unlikely puzzle pieces that took some time to figure out that they matched. The easy closeness that Londir observed between the two seemed to speak of a familiarity that went beyond an elf festival, a punch to the face and one night where he had do doubts that Marianne did most of her speaking with the business end of her sword. You never knew anything until you asked and since there was a studious lack of goblins vying for their ruler’s attention the fairy felt he could ask his questions. He already had a sneaking suspicion but it would be nice to have it affirmed.

“So, this is the sparring partner that had you in such a good mood then?”

The slightly ashamed expression that took over the goblins face surprised Londir. Marianne however snorted out a laugh and elbowed the morose king in his side to shake him out of whatever mental funk he was trying to work himself into.

“Yes. Though it’s a bit of a story and I’m sure that it won’t surprise you that the Sugar Plum fairy had a hand in it.”

Bog grumbled under his breath and tightened his grip on his staff. As elated as he was, there was still that nagging feeling that it could all be ripped away at a moment’s notice. He could feel his heart trying its best to beat its way out of his chest, the gentle hand on his arm a warm and searing sensation. He hadn’t been so flustered since the night that the princess had told him that she found his looks Regal. The king was still under a small amount of shock that the past evening…and morning had really happened, that it wasn’t all some sort of odd dream brought on by his wishful thinking.

“Hey…don’t get lost in there yea? You’ve got a castle to relocate to and you’re going to need to help me navigate.”

That caught the goblin’s attention. His head swiveled in the fairies direction though he couldn’t see her, and he desperately hoped that the surprise and tentative happiness didn’t show too much on his face.

“Ye’ll stay here? Until we get settled?”

Marianne chuckled and stroked her goblin’s cheek, relishing in the feeling of his skin under her fingers. The fact that the grumpy, spiky and very much hardened ruler could be so sweet and hesitant made affection bloom in her chest.

“Well I’m not about to just up and leave you here like this. Besides, we never finished our fight.”

Good natured bantering began between the two royals then, heavy doses of snark tempered with genuine fondness laced in the words. Happiness sparked in the observing fairy knight’s eyes as he watched the new couple, a small smile pulling at his lips. Love found a way, no matter what boundaries it needed to cross to get there. A tap on the armor covering his prosthetic brought his attention downward, to a small reptilian looking goblin that was covered in dust and looking slightly grumpy. The beak he sported gave a clack as the messenger peered up at the fairy and gave his report.

“The three who had a hand in the destruction of the castle have been spotted searching for the traitor. Does your king wish to send men after them?”

A deep frown pulled at the knight’s face at the news. The groups of goblins and fairy guards were beginning to bring up salvaged goods from the wreckage of the fortress, piles of slightly damaged or mostly intact supplies taking shape by category around the edges of the clearing. Humming thoughtfully, Londir turned his attention back to the goblin near his feet.

“Why don’t we ask both our kings what they want to do.”

When the information was relayed it brought a halt to the almost jolly atmosphere that had wound its way around the group. Bog’s face instantly turned grim, while Dagda’s crumpled into a scowl of distaste. The fairy glanced over at his daughter, reading the slow burning anger unveiled in her eyes as the threat it was. If he didn’t act soon, in response to the destruction that the four had wrought he risked it being unleashed on him once more.

“Roland and the triplets will be apprehended as quickly as possible. They will face trial for what they have done and attempted to do.”

Bog stamped the end of his staff into the ground with a solid thump, his shoulder plates rattling at the thought of those wretches still loose in his kingdom. The goblin shook his head in a futile attempt to get his vision to clear faster, a snarl resting on his lips. His instincts were crying out for him to Hunt down the intruders and administer his people’s sense of justice. But the king also knew that the fairy monarch had as much right to the punishment as he did. The firm press of Marianne’s hand on his arm grounded his wavering thoughts and Bog released a slow heavy sigh. The princesses’ concerned voice broke through the dark spiral he had started down like a ray of amber sunshine.

“Once your eyesight is back we can go after those twat’s together. Griselda should be able to oversee the move into your winter castle right?”

The goblin mother let loose a deep cackle, shuffling over to the pair with a slightly feral smile on her broad face.

“Oh sure I can honey. Been doing it for years, though Bog likes to try and take it all on his shoulders when he thinks he can bully me into it. I’ll get these lumps moving right quick don’t you worry. You two lovebirds can go on your first hunt together!”

Though both royal’s blushed hotly at the endearment that Griselda had attached to them, neither protested beyond a halfhearted sort of grumble. That only proved to provide more fuel for the mother’s fire, but she tucked it aside as kindling for later. It wouldn’t do to embarrass the pair Too much after all.

Dawn’s sudden horrified gasp focused everyone in hearing range in on the blond princess in a heartbeat. Her big blue eyes were filling with tears as she turned to her father, and her slender hands clasped her cheeks distraughtly.

“Ohh daddy…but what about all the other’s that were love dusted?? They are all stuck in love with people they shouldn’t be. What do we do?”

No one had given the other victims of the Imp’s games a second thought after the castle collapse. Now it loomed as the elephant in the room. What Could be done for the creatures? Bog winced as he recalled the actions he had witnessed when they had been brought to his dungeons. He wouldn’t wish such a fate on his worst enemy.

“Oh dear me so much Fuss over this. If you are so upset by it I’ll just whip up the antidote for my potion.”

Plum’s nonchalant expression didn’t waver when she was accosted by upwards of half a dozen shocked faces of various species. Marianne was the first to gather her scattered thoughts into something coherent.

“You…but…There was an Actual antidote!?”

Bog’s face was starting to turn several interesting colors as he fought to release the torrent of expletives, questions and accusations at the floating sprite. All he managed to get out was a gasping and very scotissh sounding fury filled sputter.

“Well of course. Why would I make something that I couldn’t reverse? I knew you two just needed a little nudge to keep you on the right track with your Sweet Loving so I decided to give you the alternative cure. It all worked out for the better didn’t it? Now, give me a few moments and I’ll get those dears fixed right as rain. Though I don’t really see why they need it at all….”

Marianne was starting to worry that Bog had blown a neuron or two. The goblin had puffed himself up nearly to the point where he looked like he was about to explode, his white knuckled grip on his staff producing a slight grinding sound as he twisted the metal in his palms. All at once however he seemed to deflate, letting himself slump over with an utterly exasperated look on his face.

“Ahm’ nay even that surprised really. Ye’ always were an enigma Plum. Just….fix the mess you made.”

The sprite giggled and gave a cheery little salute before flitting off into the brush to collect some ingredients. Shaking his head, Bog sighed heavily and straightened up to his full height once more. The hustle and bustle that had filled the air around them had dimmed down, and the sound of his mother taking charge of directing groups into a single file line informed the king that while they had been preoccupied by other matters, his people had prepared to leave for the winter fortress.

The offer by the fairy king that Bog could use a liter like he did for the trip very nearly sent the other king into a spasm until Marianne explained that her father really wasn’t trying to be insulting. Eventually it was agreed that everyone would walk together and the procession started its slow journey through the dark forest. At the back of everyone’s minds however was the four escaped fugitives and how they might be found once the majority of the move was completed.    

In the end it wasn’t necessary for them to hunt down three of their quarry at all. At the head of a long line of goblins, slap dashed together carts to carry the supplies and very wary fairy guards, Sunny was the first to spot the trio of statue still armored fairies that were standing near the edge of a deep rut in the earth.  His warning cry brought a mostly recovered Bog rushing to the head of the line, Marianne with a borrowed guard’s sword right by his side.

The triplets didn’t even put up a fight when they were bound. They seemed to be in a state of shock and the eldest Jurin was bleeding from a small cut on his cheek. When pressed for answers as to the whereabouts of Roland, the blue eyed brother was only able to give them a single sentence in a pained whisper.

“He left us…started kissing this purple…bug and then just…left with her.”

The news sparked a wave of irritation and trepidation in the observer’s. Bog wasn’t sure if he should be angry or oddly pleased with the development. On the one hand it meant that he would have a longer hunt for the prat. On the other, it also meant that the blond nuisance was loose in his lands for longer. Marianne’s upset grumbling brought his attention back to the fairy at his side, who was holding her sword like she would enjoy running the stunned male through at that very moment. Gently, the goblin placed his hand over hers, a thrill shooting through his heart when the touch didn’t prompt her to recoil as he would have expected a month ago.

“Patience luv…we’ll get him. If we have to turn this whole forest inside out we will catch him. But taking it out on his cronies won’t do us any good. Let’s focus on our strategy for flushing him out and go from there.”

Marianne smiled thinly, slowly relaxing her grasp on the blade. While the night hadn’t ended up like she had thought it would, she couldn’t say that she would trade it for anything. The revelations, confessions and even destruction that had taken place had set her life on a totally different path than the one it had been on before. If that path would lead to a long and happy life, only time could tell. The couple turned as one to continue down the path; hands reaching to clasp another very different from their own, when a grating voice cut through the morning air.

“I at least get to plan the engagement party right?”

“Mum!”    

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Please comment if you liked it, such words are food for a writers soul.


End file.
